TMNT:Nightfall
by tmntsushigirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO TMNT AND THE PEARL OF JADE: At Julie's 17th birthday, someone leaves a message written in blood: the dark lord is returning. The Turtles has no doubt: Someone is trying to resurrect Shredder. Facing their biggest adventure yet, the Turtles and Julie has to struggle with new feelings, doubts and much more. Will love win and survive the ultimate darkness?
1. CHAPTER 0: Silent Night

CHAPTER 0: SILENT NIGHT.

The wind was blowing delicately on the dark roofs of the city. The stars in the sky were shining bright and the moon was illuminating the empty streets. There was a ghostly silence on the city square, and only a solitary cat was going through the streets searching for some food. But then, finally a sign of life in what seemed like a ghost square: a man with a long, dark brown coat with an Indiana Jones hat was walking fast, trembling for the cold that the breeze gave.

This place at night always gave him goose bumps. It was like death was always waiting for you in every dark corner. He didn't know how much he was right in that particular moment. He walked in an ally and hurried up. He felt observed, like some eyes red as blood was seeing through his body and soul. He turned around he did almost jump two meters away.

Two red eyes had scared the crap out of him. They were staring at him like a wolf prepared to attack his victim. The man started running without stopping or hesitating. The creature followed him fast as lightening. It reached him soon. The mysterious creature took him from behind and dragged him in a dark alley he had passed before.

"No! Please! I beg you! Spare me! No…pl…" A fatal slash cracked the silence. The rumor of a blade slashing flesh with no mercy. A sound of splash of blood was heard too. The creature wiped the blood away from the face with his hand and then disappeared in the shadows, to reappear on a roof. He started jumping away on the roofs, fast and silently as a panther. He had completed his mission. Now, he just needed to wait.

The silence laid now again on the city, as nothing had happen at all. No one knew, no one had seen. After a while, the sky changed lightly color, from dark blue almost black to blue lapis lazuli. The stars disappeared as someone was taking them away from the blue, each and one of them. The sky became light pink and the sun rose, invading everything with its warm and candid light, ready to warm up the houses and buildings from the coldness of the night. A new day had started and the city woke slowly up from its deep sleep, still unconscious of what had happen in that silent night.


	2. 17 Years And The Message On The Wall

CHAPTER 1: 17 YEARS AND THE MESSAGE ON THE WALL.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" The sneaky but decided voice of Casey Jones broke the morning silence, but the girl that was peacefully sleeping in the bed didn't care an inch about it. After some seconds, a sound of feet touching delicately the floor echoed from somewhere in that empty room. Then, a diabolic voice whispered:

"You don't know the power of the dark side, Casey Jones!" Julie muttered irritated: "Oh, shut up!" After the "Hey!" Of Casey, the girl gave up and took her mobile from the bedside table and switched off the alarm, and with a tired look and sigh, laid her head back on the soft pillow. Then she suddenly snapped up. Wait a second! It was Monday today! Also, today was her…birthday! She jumped down the bed and felt like a new and happiest person on earth. Julie ran down the stairs fast as lighting and said good morning to her family.

"Good morning darling! Happy birthday! 17 years! Time flies so fast!" Nancy said sighing happily. Adrian, her little brother, kissed her cheek and the girl sat down at the table, ready to devour her pancakes.

"Calm down! Or you'll have a big stomach ache!" Her dad Phil said laughing.

"Sorry dad, but I'm in a good mood today!" She rose up taking her plate and cup to the sink. She dressed up and brushed her theet and took her bag. She waved goodbye at her family and ran out of the house. Julie felt so happy! Jumping small jumps of excitement, she went towards the school, when a traffic light stopped her without turning green. She said angrily:

"Oh come on! I have a biology test this morning!" But the light didn't hear a word and stayed red. She sighed irritated. Then, from a dark corner, strong arms took her in his arms and jumped high and landed delicately as feather on the roof. Julie managed to suffocate a scream and made a sigh of relief when she saw the beautiful chestnut brown eyes and joke full smile of her boyfriend.

"Leo! You scared me!" She laughed.

"Sorry…how are you?" He asked starting to jump roof to roof as it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Good, but you shouldn't go out during daylight!" Julie said rising her eyebrow.

"For once, I'll make an exception." They had now arrived at school, and Leo took her behind the building so no one would have seen him. Julie hugged him and he said:

"I should have told you I was coming, but you were already gone when I came, so I followed you!"

"Don't worry, you saved my life! That traffic light wouldn't become green! How dare he?" Leo laughed. Julie smiled and her heart became warm. She loved his laughter so much.

"Happy birthday princess…" He kissed her quickly. "I have to go now. See you later!"

"Of course!" She nodded. Leo jumped on a roof and ran away towards Julie's house. She remained still there with dreamy eyes. Then she came back to reality. Oh no! The biology test! The girl ran inside the school. She arrived just in time. Julie sat down making a 'yuhuuu!' of victory. Her friends Marta and Sara sat down at the bench on her side.

"Wow! You came in time! Did you wake up early?" Marta asked joke fully.

"No, this time I woke up in time, but a stupid traffic light didn't become green! So my boyfriend took me to school ju…" She stopped, biting her lip.

"Ju what?" Sara asked looking strangely at her.

"Nothing, never mind. When we arrived here he said happy birthday to me and he called me princess!" She looked at the ceiling talking with a dreamy, happy and dazed voice:

"He's from another galaxy!" Sara and Marta said happy birthday to her.

"Oh, he's so romantic!" Marta said joke fully jealous. Julie laughed. But their chat was interrupted by the professor that entered the classroom, saying that the lesson would now start. Julie then concentrated on the school the rest of the day.

After school, Julie went home and when she entered, the Turtles, April and Splinter were in the living room, ready to fill her with joy full hugs. They congratulated her and at 19.00 they all ate dinner and ate an amazing chocolate cake. Julie opened the presents and she had fantastic present. In a few words, she had a fantastic birthday, and everyone was happy and satisfied. But the mood in the room would soon change. Nancy switched on the TV for the news.

"Welcome to Channel 6 News! We have received a shocking news…" All gathered in front of the TV.

"There has been a mysterious homicide in an alley of Silent Street, and our reporter Carlos has gone there for us to take a look. What can you tell us, Carlos?"

"Hola Jack! Hi to you too, people at home! As Jack has told us it has been a mysterious and brutal homicide. The doctor has managed to identify the victim: It's Mr. Matthew Forbes..." Julie let out a small scream. It was her history teacher! Carlos continued:

"The doctors said the murder must have take place at 02.00 of the night. It seems that the killer must have very gory manners of killing people, judging from the merciless way he killed Forbes. The police say that he let the man bleed to death, making him suffer while he was slaying him with apparently a very sharp blade, maybe a sword. The murder weapon hasn't been found yet, but it has left very obvious traces: The place is drenched in blood. But the strange thing doesn't end here: the killer has left a strange message written with the blood of the victim that the police haven't decoded yet: 'The dark lord is returning' Strange, isn't it? Well, it's all for the moment! From Carlos Chieng O'Brien Chambre: Ta, haya!"

Nancy switched off the TV, shocked over every she had seen. Julie felt her stomach writhed for the disgust. The images on the TV were horrible. The Turtles looked incredulous at each other.

"He can't mean…" Mikey started, hoping that it wasn't the person he thought it could be. Splinter looked serious at his sons.

"My sons, it seems that someone is trying to resurrect Shredder, or know something that we don't. We have to do something, before more people gets killed." They all nodded, and Leo stood up and said:

"We can patrol the city at night so we can stop eventual criminals!"

"Good idea Leo! We can start tonight!" Donnie agreed. Julie's family looked worried at them.

"Don't worry, we'll protect New York!" Raph reassured them. The Turtles had to go home to prepare themselves. Before he went too, Leo gave Julie his present: a pair of earrings shaped as roses.

"Thanks! They are so beautiful!" She hugged him and Leo caressed her hair. Julie looked at him and said worried:

"And if Shredder is really behind this homicide? He won't surely stop! And if he tries to kill you again?"

"Don't worry Julie! We'll do our best. The most important thing is that you never stop believing, because it's when we lose hope that the darkness attacks us."

"You're right. I'll do my best too! Good night!"

"Good night!" He smiled. Leo disappeared in the portal together with the others and Julie went to bed. She thought that she would have been strong, for her family and for who she loved. She closed her eyes, falling gently asleep.


	3. Nightwatcher

CHAPTER 2: NIGHTWATCHER.

The day passed, and the crimes increased: robberies, homicides and many other horrible things happen in less than two weeks, and The Turtles continued patrolling New York, stopping as many criminals they could. But Raph felt they could have done much more. He thought he could have done a better job alone. He didn't want his brothers around complaining about how violent he was etcetera. This time he would be fighting alone. A night, some hours after the Turtles had come back home from the patrol, he built an armor of titanium with a helmet in the same silver color. All he needed now was propulsion shoes, because he wasn't that good with technology and stuff.

The next day he asked Donnie if he could have done the shoes for him. Donnie asked suspiciously:

"And why?"

"I just need them! Help me…" Donnie looked at him like he was saying: 'You forgot the magic word!' And Raph added muttering:

"Please." Donnie smiled evilly and nodded, starting working on it. The same night, long after they had went to patrol, Raph put on the armor, helmet and the shoes, that were already done. He went to the living room, which was empty, and used the portal to get to Julie's dimension. When he got there, Raph landed delicately on the floor, hoping that Julie was sleeping. But when he saw that she wasn't in the room at all, he let out a sigh of relief and jumped out of the window, ready to kick some ass.

Julie walked out of Marta's house after saying goodbye to her and walked towards home. It was dark outside now and quite late, and the wind was blowing coldly through the dry trees. Some lights illuminated the street a little, but Marta's street was anyway a bit scary under the pale light of the moon. Julie hurried up to reach her house as soon as possible. She didn't like the city these days that some evil guy could just jump out of nowhere. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that some robbers were following her from distance. Then, they finally reached her:

"Oh, what a pretty girl! Where are you going by this time? You shouldn't do that, now we'll punish you!" One of them took her by the arms and the other one took her bag.

"Stop it! Let me go, or you'll regret that you didn't!"

"Of course! And what can you do at us?" The one who took her bag laughed. Julie looked decided at him and then giggled. Suddenly, she kicked backwards hitting the criminal that was blocking her in the balls. He fell down crying in pain. The other one went furious.

"I'll take of that little smile from your face!" He was almost punching her, but Julie stopped the punch with her hand and kicked him hard in the face. She breathed out.

"Thanks Splinter! The self defense lessons are awesome!" Julie said satisfied. But the criminals didn't give up. Julie took her bag and started running and the robbers ran after her. After a while they were soon behind her and she was tired.

"We'll kick the shit out of you, you little brat!" One of them shouted. But then, Julie heard a strong, decided voice coming from above.

"Gosh, you're so rude!" The person landed in front of them, protecting Julie.

"You don't steal from a lady! I'll give you some etiquette refreshments!" He gave them a strong kick in the air that beat both of them. The mysterious man tied them with a rope. He then turned towards Julie to ask her if she was alright, but one of the robbers got conscious again and untied himself with a knife. He went towards them. The rescuer took her in his arms and said:

"Time to vanish, honey!"

"What the heck ar…AAAAH!" He jumped in the air and landed on the roof, but there was a stair so the robber reached them. Raph (Julie didn't know it was him) ran fast and jumped roofs with Julie in his arms. But then, they came to a roof that was too far away from the other to make a normal jump. He had to use the propulsion shoes. The criminal was a few meters away from them. Raph pushed the buttons on the shoes.

"Hold on tight honey, it's time to fly!"

"Hey! Wait a sec…AAAAAH!" With the rush of the propulsion, Raph flew, flipping in the air with Julie that screamed terrified. They finally landed on the other roof, and the robber shouted:

"I'll surely get you next time!" He then ran away. Raph sighed relieved.

"Let me go!" He let Julie go, who was quite irritated.

"Are you completely crazy jumping like that? If the shoes hadn't worked we would be pancakes by now!" She said angrily.

"Crazy is my second name. And after all, I saved your life…" Raph pointed out, rising an eyebrow under the helmet. Julie sighed and nodded, smiling.

"You're right, sorry. I'm Julie, nice too meet you." She stretched out her hand to shake his.

"The pleasure is mine. I can't reveal my real identity, but you can call me Nightwatcher." He said shaking her hand.

"Oh! So you fight criminals too? That's good, now that the city is full of them. I'm a little bit worried for the future if the thing continues like this…"

"Don't worry; I'll kick the shit out them all! Ok, seriously, it's very odd that in SO little time the criminality has increased so much. There has to be somebody or something out there that is trying to make New York a living hell…"

"But for which reason?" Julie asked while she and Raph were walking towards her home.

"I don't now, but I'll find out somehow, no matter what it takes!" Julie looked admired at him. He noticed it and blushed under the helmet. Why did he feel so nervous?"

"Don't you have someone that can help you?"

"No. Well, I actually have three more brothers, but they always complain about me, so I have decided to do this alone. They would just have complained about how I fight and so on."

"How are your brothers?" Julie curious.

"Well, the oldest of us is a real Mr. Perfection, but he's a wise brother that always helps you when you need. Then there's the smart one, who thinks TOO much. Then we have the youngest, a real crazy head but very kind and innocent. Then there's me, strong but impulsive."

"It must be fun to have so many brothers! Yeah, sometime you fight, but it most be good to know that your brothers will always be there for you. I have only a little brother, who loves videogames and is a funny guy. Then there are my parents, who are always there when I need them. And then there's my boyfriend. He's amazing! He's calm, romantic and nice! I love him so much!"

"Yeah, a real prince charming!" Raph said rolling his eyes, seeing a ridiculous picture of Leo with prince clothes.

"Absolutely! And his brothers are fantastic too and…oh! I talked too much, sorry!"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. You know, my little brother does never shut up, especially when he talks about comic books!" Julie laughed, and Raph's heart made strangely a little flip. He had never been alone for such a long time with Julie. Watching her closely, he noticed that she was a simple but beautiful girl:

Her wavy, brown hair was flowing delicately in the wind, and her brown, sparkling eyes looked like stars. Her skin was soft, a little bit light and delicate and her cheeks had a soft tone of pink. He blushed again. What was he thinking? He was so stupid sometimes.

"We're home! Thanks Nightwatcher! You have been very kind to me!"

"You're welcome! I hope to see you again!"

"Me too, good night!" She said waving. Julie came inside and went to her room to sleep. When Raph went to her window, she was already sleeping deeply. He entered quietly and used the portal.

When he came home, he landed on the living room and let out a sigh of relief and took of his helmet. Raph almost had an infarct when the light on the bedside table was switched on by Donnie, who was sitting on the couch looking at him with severe eyes.

"Hi Raph. I think it's time to explain some things to me."

"There's nothing to explain. I just want to fight criminals alone, and you won't stop me." He said irritated. Donnie smiled.

"Oh, I'm not going to stop you. I want to help you." Raph gasped.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, why not? If there are more people fighting the evil in this city, the criminals will disappear faster. I'm with you bro."

"Well, thank you Donnie, you'll be useful." Raph smiled back. Donnie nodded and they shook hands, in sign of agreement. With his smart brother on his side, Raph would have really kicked put the criminals of New York.


	4. The Black Essence

CHAPTER 3: THE BLACK ESSENCE.

Zamir was satisfied with himself. In a very short time he had managed to spread and increase the criminality in New York thanks to the Nightmare Powder, which was used to these kinds of things. He had killed Matthew Forbes to spread concern in the city, so the criminality had become big problem as fast as possible. Zamir himself had taken care of the homicides, and then used the Powder to get the various criminals out of their black, hided corners. Why? Simple: He had to, together with Yoro Saki, resurrect Shredder, also called Oroku Saki, that was Yoro's older brother.

But to make him return to the living, they had to collect the black essence. When you had enough of it, you could have open the Rip of the Underworld, which was a portal to go or come back from the underworld and some, said that it could take you to a mysterious dimension too… Yoro entered the room, interrupting Zamir from his thoughts.

"How is the gathering going?" The evil asked almost shouting with a powerful voice. Zamir ran to him and kneeled in front of his master.

"Ehm…good my lord. The gathering so far has reached good results. But in these last weeks, some complications have occurred and…"

"OF WHAT KID?!" Yoro shouted loud with the voice as a thunder. Zamir almost felled down on the ground. He felt tiny like an insect when Yoro was angry.

"Ehm…" He started with an insecure, scared voice. "There are some beings that seem to be turtles, but not exactly…"

"EXPLAIN BETTER!" He shouted.

"T…they use the art of ninjitsu and they are very strong and skilled, I have kept an eye on them. Then there's this Nightwatcher who always stops our plans too. I thought that we could attract them with a trap, maybe a robbery at a bank so we could eliminate them once and for all." He walked worried backwards if Yoro had exploded with a shout again.

"That's a good idea. Prepare a team, we're going to battle!" Yoro said decided nodding, sitting down to rest on his throne, sighing tiredly. Zamir giggled and a big smile spread on his face:

"You'll see master, you will not be disappointed.

A/N: Hi everyone! How are you doing? I hope well! :D So, welcome to this new story: TMNT: Nightfall! I hope you like it so far, sorry if this chapter was so short XD I wanted to tell you too with a small spoiler that I'm sorry if Julie is going to cry so much in this book, hehe, I hope that you don't think she's a crybaby XDD She actually goes through a lot in this book, both psychologically and physically, it will help her grow up stronger and more mature, at least it's what I tried to do in this book months ago, along with letting Leo and Julie's romance and love feelings grow a lot :333 man I love that couple ;)) Sorry I'll stop writing, enjoy the next chapters! See you next time darlings and thanks for reading! I'm so grateful! :)

Hugs and cookies, your

-Sushi :D


	5. The Robbery

CHAPTER 4: THE ROBBERY AND THE MEETING WITH NIGHTWATCHER.

The Turtles had to patrol as usual when Julie, that was with them and April at the lair, said:

"What do you think if me and April come with you and help you tonight?"

"It would be ok, but don't you think it'll be dangerous?" Donnie said worried.

"Don't worry! Both I and Julie have trained with Splinter, so we can do it!" April said reassuring. Leo thought about it too, and said:

"Alright then, but don't forget your weapons!" April and Julie nodded and gave each other "give me 5" But Raph had stomach ache (that was what he had said) and would have stayed home. When they were out in the city, Leo said:

"It's a little bit strange that Raph is sick, he doesn't become sick so often…"

"It happens to all of us, it happens to me all the time!" Mikey said nodding at what he said.

"That's because you eat so much candy and pizza that you almost explode." Donnie pointed out with a severe voice. "Do you ever think about how many carbohydrates you receive with all that junk?"

"Carbo WHAT?" Mikey asked rising his eyebrow with a stupid face. Donnie rolled his eyes sighing desperately. April laughed:

"Cutie Donnie!" She hugged him, and Donnie hugged her back.

Meanwhile they were out, Raph put on his armor, took his stuff and went to Julie's dimension, thinking about how naïve his brothers and friends were.

Soon the Turtles noticed that something strange was happening at the bank. In fact, a robbery was going on there. There were two people that had entered the building: the first one was blonde and helped carrying the money, and not far away from him there was his companion, who was curly and brown haired. Close to the car they used there was a big cylinder filled with some strange purple liquid, which filled the cylinder an inch more for every bag of money the put in the car.

"We have to stop them quickly!" April said and Donnie took her in his arms jumping down the roof near the bank. Leo did the same with Julie and Mikey jumped normally down. They arrived discretely at the bank, and Leo said decided:

"Stay were you are and don't move a muscle!" The blond one turned against them and smiled:

"I know you would have come! I'm Zamir, and you have just fallen in my trap!" He snapped his fingers, and a small army of ninjas dressed in black with a purple half-moon on the backs came out of the big car.

"I think we'll have plenty to do tonight!" The others nodded and took out their weapons, ready to fight. In two seconds, the ninjas fought against them with no mercy.

Donnie and April fought with their staffs, kicking the ass of many ninjas, while Mikey was throwing ninjas into the walls with his nunchakus and kurigasama. Leo and Julie thought together as always with their katanas. It all went well, and Leo said:

They look like the Foot ninjas!"

"Yeah, but they are stronger!" Donnie said. Mikey added:

"But not as smart as us! Donnie, let's show them the kata o the fat panda!"

"Absolutely!" Donnie said nodding with a smile. Mikey climbed on his staff and jumped with his stomach down and shouted:

"The fat panda is coming!" He smashed like 20 ninjas.

"That was spectacular Mikey!" Julie gasped with her mouth open.

"Thanks, it took some time and weight to make it perfect! You can't imagine how Raph angry was when he found his chip sachets empty!" Mikey laughed satisfied.

"Mikey, fight now PLEASE!" Leo said severely ending that conversation. They continued, but new ninjas came always out of the car. The Turtles became soon tired.

"What can we do now? They are surrounding us!" April said desperately.

"Whatever happened, we must never give up!" Leo said encouraging. Zamir laughed evilly and said:

"It's pointless to fight! In this moment I'm gathering black essence to resurrect my lord Shredder!"

"So it's you that has turned New York to a criminal city and made all those murders!" Julie said furious.

"Exactly my dear. But now you'll soon be eliminated! Hahaha!" The ninja continued fighting. The Turtles would have lost. But suddenly, they all heard a decided and sarcastic voice that Julie recognized directly:

"Don't think you have won yet Goldilocks!" Nightwatcher landed in front of them.

"Nightwatcher!" Julie said relieved, smiling.

"Hi sweetheart!" Raph said to her, smiling in a cool way. Leo's eyes became bigger.

"What did he call you?" He hissed between is theet in a threatful way.

"Calm down Prince Charming, I won't take her away from you! And you better disappear Goldilocks, before I smash you like a potato."

"Hahahaha! You are so funny! Special unit, attack!" Zamir said snapping his fingers again and stronger, much more powerful and angry men came out of the car.

"These are special soldiers! Let's see if you can beat up these guys!" Zamir said in a challenging voice.

"Darling, I can beat up every shit you throw out of there!" Raph giggled sarcastically. Zamir laughed and the soldiers attacked them.

"Hey, Prince Charming! Take me by the arms and throw me with the shell against the soldiers!" Raph said. Leo nodded and did how he said. The impact was huge and the soldiers were soon out of the game. Mikey was soon ending up against a wall, it was just a matter of time, and some of the special soldiers with Chinese hats were pointing their laces evilly towards him. He suddenly had a fantastic idea:

"Wow! Nice hats! Do they have a male version of them too?" He chuckled with a big prank smile. The soldiers went furious and ran towards him. Mikey ran on top of the wall and the soldiers smashed against it, falling unconscious to the ground.

"Hehehe!" Mikey laughed, thinking he was so smart. April and Donnie was fighting against the other guards. Donnie jumped forward against the ninjas thanks to his Bo and kicked them in the face. Other ninjas came to help, and Donnie said with a gentlemen voice:

"The women first!" April laughed and hit the soldiers with kicks she did using her staff to have some sprint. Zamir was now without any defense. Nightwatcher ran towards him with his sais. Before he could attack, he gave up.

"Ok, you have won this night, but don't you have won the other battles too! We'll face each other again soon!" He smashed a smoke bomb, and when the smoke had disappeared, Zamir, the car and the soldiers were gone. Nightwatcher turned towards the Turtles:

"It was a pleasure to fight with you, you are strong warriors. I have to go now, duty calls me!" They all said goodbye to me and Raph answered Julie:

"See you around, sweetheart!" He ran away jumped on the roofs, disappearing in the shadow.

"I don't like that guy at all!" Leo said with a tone of extreme disapproval. Julie laughed and the went back home to the lair with the portal while Julie stayed at her home.

She laid down on her bed, lost in her thoughts. It had been a turbulent night, and Nightwatcher had helped them. After all, he was a good guy. She closed her eyes to rest, when she heard some noises outside her window. It was Nightwatcher. He was sitting on the window sill. She ran to open it.

"Hi, I can I help you with something?" She said a little bit sleepy.

"Sorry, I just wanted to hear if you were all right…you know, after the fight…"

"That's kind of you! I'm all right thank you!" She smiled. Raph blushed and his heart started to beat fast. Julie hesitated a little bit, but then she asked:

"I…I wanted to ask you if I could help you fight the criminals." Raph remained surprised and then shook his head.

"Absolutely not, it's too dangerous for you."

"Please!" She said making a sweet sad face. "You've seen how I can fight against the soldiers! I'll be careful!" Raph thought about it. Why not? After all, they could have been together!

"Ok then…"

"Yippee! Thank you! See you tomorrow on my roof at 20.00, ok?"

"That's perfect!"

"All right! See you tomorrow ad good night!"

"Good night!" He smiled and jumped down the sill. After all, he was a cool guy, Julie thought to herself. She laughed at that thought and went to her bed to sleep.

Raph was waiting on the roof until she had fallen asleep. What was happening to him? Why did he feel like that with Julie? He couldn't…but every time he saw Julie he felt so calm…he felt that his place was with her, he felt good being by her side. Her smile made his heart beat fast and his body became warm…

He hit his hand with his fist. He was so stupid! He couldn't think about things like that! After a while he went home.

"Since when do you call Julie sweetheart? If Leo finds out he'll kill you in a slowly and very painful way!" Donnie said rising his eyebrow.

"I know, but I have to be discreet!" One day, he was sure that he had stopped thinking about her.


	6. Yoro Saki

**CHAPTER 5: YORO SAKI.**

**The following days the black essence became lower and lower thanks to the Turtles and Nightwatcher aka Raph and Julie, who now worked with him. Yoro, who was very disappointed in Zamir and his constant failures, decided that ****he ****had to kill the Turtles himself with a surprise attack. It would have been an epic battle, in which he would have come out as the winner.**

**In the end, the situation in the city had calmed down a bit, so the Turtles could take it easy for a little while. One evening, they ate dinner at Julie's house and had a lot of fun. They talked about everything: About school, the battles and many various things which had happen during the weeks. Julie for example, told the others that the school had been shocked about Forbes' death and that her class had went to the funeral.**

**So, it seemed quite a calm and joyful night and Raphael had come too. After the dessert they sat in the living room playing card games, when suddenly the whole house started trembling a bit and all the lights went off. Adrian screamed a little bit and gripped Mikey's arm, coming closer to him.**

"**What was that?" He then said with a trembling, scared voice.**

"**It must be a black out!" Raph said. "But I can't go to the electric generator with all this freaking darkness!" The house trembled again.**

"**Wait! I think I have a torch in my bag!" Donnie said quickly, searching with a hand in his bag which he always had with him. When he had found it, he gave it to Phil who went to see the generator.**

"**I think the small earthquakes came from above…" Raph said.**

"**Don't be stupid, an earthquake can't come from a roof!" Donnie pointed out raising his eyebrow.**

"**I didn't mean like that bonehead! Maybe those earthquakes were created to make us go upstairs to the roof. Let's go!" Everyone except for Phil, Nancy and Adrian (April was with the Turtles too) went up to the roof, where a big surprise was waiting for them:**

**On the roof, there were a big and powerful army of ninjas, together with a suspicious man, who looked like Shredder in a scary way.**

"**Sh…Shredder?" Mikey stuttered with big surprise. The man laughed a cold and evil laugh.**

"**No, I'm Yoro Saki, he's younger brother!"**

"**Shredder had a brother?" Donnie said as surprised as Mikey.**

"**Yes, and I will resurrect him and together we'll dominate the world!" He said with a decided and almighty voice.**

"**What a pity then that we'll stop you!" Raph said running towards him. Leo tried to stop him, but Raph was too fast. Yoro laughed and snapped his fingers, and a handful of ninja stopped him, kicking him fast in the face and the legs, making him fall down.**

"**Raph! No!" Mikey shouted, running towards his brothers and the ninjas. He managed to get him free with his nunchakus. Yoro growled angrily and then shouted:**

"**Ninjas, attack!" All the ninjas attacked them without mercy. Thanks to Splinter that was with him this time, they were a little bit stronger, but the ninjas were difficult to beat. Then, Splinter took out the chi medallions from his kimono. He had kept them for emergencies. He threw them to each one of the Turtles, Julie and April and they activated their chi. Mikey shouted happily:**

"**Now it's time for the real fun!" He beat up many ninjas, laughing crazily. Soon, Yoro was losing the fight. How could he have beaten them? He had and very evil idea. He took out a black jar out of his pocket with some strange and spooky black powder in it. He opened it and threw much powder in the air, making it grey and foggy. The Turtles began to toss. It was the Powder of Nightmares.**

**Their chi medallions stopped to work and the once shining and red stone became black, while the Turtles continued tossing. The air had become toxic and the ninjas that had fallen in battle rose again and those who were alive were healed of any wound of any sort. All the ninjas emanated a tremendous black aura and had purple, vicious eyes. They were really scary. Yoro said with an evil and satisfied voice:**

"**See with your own eyes the power of the powder of nightmares!" Splinter's eyes widened.**

"**The powder of nightmares? My sons be very careful! This powder makes the evil ones possessing it four times stronger!" The rat started tossing heavily again.**

"**Don't worry Master! We'll beat them anyway!" Raph said confident, with a trembling body. The others rose too and Donnie tried to hit a soldier with his staff, but the soldier dodged all his attacks and in the end took Donnie's staff and threw it away so quickly that Donnie flew away with it. Mikey tried furiously to block them with his kurigasama and managed to, but when he dragged the ninja towards him, the ninja had put a small sword that hit Mikey in the stomach, making e falling down. The ninja set himself free breaking the kurigasama. The other ninjas hit the Turtles fast and easily because they were weakened by the poisonous air, and they soon fell down on the ground, almost unconscious.**

**Yoro laughed evilly and said:**

"**After all you're just a bunch of losers! You'll never beat me!" Leo felt, even if it was weak, a fire growing inside him. He whispered:**

"**No…We are stronger than you!" He tried to get up and the red stone of his chi medallion started to shine and became blue.**

"**So you're still alive?" Yoro said irritated.**

"**We'll always be stronger than you, because we have the love of those that are close to us that makes us fight. But you have only anger and revenge in you, which will only consume you!" Yoro laughed again.**

"**Really? Then come and get me!" He snapped his fingers and a barrier of ninjas united around and in front of him. The Turtles felt stronger somehow, thanks to their chis. Leo whispered to them:**

"**Listen carefully now: I'll take the ninjas in front of us now. Donnie, April and Mikey takes the ninjas at the right and Julie, Raph and Splinter, you'll take the ninjas at the left side, all right? We can do it!" The all nodded and went to attack as Leo had said.**

**Leo ran forwards and felt the ninja's lames cutting him and the blood dripping down from his arms and legs, but he couldn't give up now. He stabbed the ninjas and warm, dark red blood spout out, but he couldn't stop now. He was close to Yoro soon. Meanwhile, Raph had been faster and reached him before his brother. He jumped high, rising his sais. He shouted loud:**

"**DIE!" Yoro turned quickly towards him and loaded force in his arm, and at the right moment, he stretched out his arm and blocked Raph's, smashing the arm hard against Raph's. In a few, slow seconds, Raph felt a terrible pain rushing through the arm, and heard a loud "crack!" The next thing he knew was that his arm was now heavy and crummy. He fell down screaming horribly in pain. Julie ran to him.**

"**Raph! Are you all right? I'll take you to a safe place!"**

"**But…you'll get more hurt by the ninjas!" He said with a weak voice.**

"**But I'll never leave you here! I'll do anything to make you survive!" Julie said serious and sincere, with a fire in the eyes that Raph had never seen in her. He nodded, and Julie went through another wave of ninjas before she came in a safe place a bit away from the others. Exhausted, she sat down by his side to assure herself that he was all right. He had several cuts all over his body, but he would have survived.**

"**Stay here now and don't move, ok?" She asked the turtle. He nodded tiredly and went to help the others. Leo had now reached Yoro, jumped activating his chi and shouted:**

"**FIRE OF THE BLUE DRAGON!" Yoro pushed Leo's katanas towards him so the fire would have hit Leo instead. Leo resisted but Yoro was stronger because he wasn't affected by the powder and wasn't as hurt as Leo. After a while Yoro pushed Leo away and at the moment when the katanas separated, there was an enormous and very powerful explosion, and everyone flew away against the wall or on the ground while Yoro protected himself with a shield.**

**A fog rose on the roof and Yoro giggled vicious.**

"**In the end, you weren't as strong as Zamir described you. It was easy like stealing candies from a child…" He then noticed that the Turtles were still breathing.**

"**How many times do I have to hurt you?!" Yoro said irritated. Their chi held them still alive, but very, very weak. The evil man had an idea.**

"**You know what? Before I kill you I have to make you suffer one last time, so I'll fill another cylinder with black essence…" He closed his eyes, concentrating and after some seconds he snapped his fingers. In a second a small violet tornado appeared and when it disappeared, Julie's family was there. They were confused and Nancy screamed horrified and desperate seeing all of her friends and her daughter bleeding and mortally hurt.**

"**What on earth is happening sis, who is this guy?" Adrian asked scared. Julie tried to answer, but her throat was dry and no words came out of her mouth. Yoro answered instead;**

"**I'm Yoro Saki, Shredder's younger brother, and your hurt and bleeding friends will be the last thing you'll see alive before I kill you!" This time Julie managed to shout:**

"**Leave them alone, MONSTER!"**

"**And what can you do?" Yoro laughed. Julie's family looked terrified at Yoro. Would they really have died? No, Julie thought to herself. She couldn't let Yoro kill her family. She was tired, but she had promised herself to not give up, because she would have fought to her last breath for those she loved and cared about, and to save the earth. Julie rose slowly up and ran towards her family. He took out his blade. She tried to run faster, but she wouldn't have made it in time. Julie ran faster, even if her legs did hurt at every move. **

**He was in front of her family, ready to kill them brutally. She thought that she had done everything to save her family. Everything. She loved them so much and she would have given her life for them. Julie jumped in front of them and Yoro hit with his blade.**

**In that second went like in slow motion. He stabbed her chi medallion, which started to shine a white, pure and bright light. It formed a barrier around her family and threw Yoro and his ninjas to the wall, beating them definitely. The Turtles felt the light warming their cold and almost lifeless bodies. They had enough strength to run to Julie, who had felled to the ground, with lightly opened eyes. Nancy knelt over her crying and talking. But Julie heard everything lower than usual, as the sound was disappearing and saw everything fuzzy. Thank God, they were alive. She closed her eyes, and all went black.**

**Leo went to Julie and took her in his arms. She was very cold, but he felt a weak and slow heart beating against his chest. She was alive. Splinter calmed down Nancy, Phil and Adrian that were shocked over what they had seen and been through.**

"**We have to go to the Ninja Tribunal; the healers there will be able to help us." Splinter finished. Yoro went up and said:**

"**All right, you won this time, but next time I'll kill you all!" He disappeared with a smoke bomb together with his ninjas and soldiers. They all went to the lair and Splinter contacted the Ninja Tribunal and they opened a portal to them. Leo held Julie close to him, whispering:**

"**You'll make it Julie, I'm sure of that." When they arrived, they all got their wounds healed, and Raph got his arm blindfolded. After Julie had been healed, she was taken to a hospital room because she was still unconscious. Raph and Leo were on each side of her and Leo was holding her hand looking worried at her. Raph looked sadly at her, she had almost risked her life for him, and now here she was almost dead and worrying half humanity on the earth. Mikey called Leo:**

"**Leo, can you come for a second?" Leo looked at Raph and the red banded turtle said:**

"**I'll watch over her…" He nodded and went out of the room with Mikey. Raph was now alone with her. He took her hand said:**

"**Julie! I know you can hear me! You can't act like this, you can do it! Open your eyes! Do it for all of us, please, open your eyes…" Of course, Julie didn't move a muscle. He closed tiredly his eyes, sighing. Why? Why didn't she woke up, smiling at him telling that she was all right now and saying to him to stop making that face. He took a deep breath. Then, he suddenly heard a dry, but familiar voice whispering his name:**

"…**.Raph?..." His eyed widened. Julie had opened her eyes, and was looking at him with sparkling but tired eyes.**

"**J…Julie!" He gasped. Julie tried to get up, Raph stopped her quickly.**

"**Stop you bonehead! You have to rest, you're too weak! Wa…" He didn't finish, because Julie dragged him closer to her and hugged him tight and broke out in tears.**

"**Raph! It was horrible! I believed I was dead, it was all so dark around me…my…my family almost died!" He hugged her back and felt her tears soaking his chest and she continued crying desperately. It had been a terrible battle. She couldn't do it anymore. She cried and cried, while Raph caressed her hair whispering comforting:**

"**Don't worry…cry, it's good for everyone to cry…everyone's all right, don't worry…" Leo entered the room and Julie saw him.**

"**LEO!" He gasped and his eyes widened o surprise and pure happiness and shock at the same time as he ran to her. They hugged each other tightly.**

"**You…You're alive! Oh Leo! I've missed you so much…"**

"**I've missed you too…you made us worry so much, but you're alive, that's the most important." Her hair, her warm skin and her delicate voice…yes, she was finally back. Raph rose and went out to the others shouting:**

"**Hey guys! Julie has just woken up!" In a second everyone ran to the room and hugged her filled with joy, especially her family.**

**Julie was so happy. She was alive and most important of all; her family and her beloved were alive too. She had managed to fight, and together they would have fought again to protect the world.**

**A/N: Hi guys! How are you? Hope you're fine! Ok, this chapter was soo long to translate, but I've finally finished it! Above you can see a picture of a manga charcter that looks a lot like Julie as I see her in my head, so there you have a 'picture' of her XDD Next chapter is very romantic and ecxiting, in a fe words one of the most important of to the story of all my fic, so hope you'll enjoy it! See you next time!**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	7. An Important Desicion

CHAPTER 6: AN IMPORTANT DECISION.

After some days Julie could go home. But after what had happen with Yoro, she was still worried. And if her family had risked their lives again? Would she ever be able to protect them again? These things tormented her day and night. She hadn't told anyone about her suffering, not even to Leo. She was strange at school to; she wasn't concentrated or happy at all.

"Maybe it's because she has broke up with her boyfriend?" Marta whispered to Sara.

"I don't know, and I don't have the courage to ask her either, after all it's not our business." Sara whispered sadly back. Every time Leo asked what was wrong, Julie changed quickly the subject of the conversation. She was very depressed.

Until, one day, the Turtles, Splinter and April were eating lunch with the Johnsons, and as usual Julie wasn't her normal self. She was very quiet and 'grey'. After the lunch, when her parents had gone to shop, Raph looked at her, and then lost his patience. This had to end. She couldn't act like this forever. He rose up from the sofa and went to her.

"Now listen up Julie, honestly, what the heck is wrong with you?" She looked directly at him.

"Nothing, don't worry…"

"But I do worry! You can't fool me!" He took Julie by the shoulders.

"You can't act like this anymore! We can help you, but not if you continue acting like a depressed jerk all the fucking time!" He said angrily, shaking her. Leo interfered...

"Raph! What the hell?! Stop!" Julie looked at him with scared, teary eyes and set herself free from him.

"I said I'm **fine!**" She ran in her room and slammed the door. Leo gave Raph a poisonous look.

"What? You know I'm right!" Leo sighed irritated.

"Yes, but you must treat her with delicacy, now that she's going through a hard time, idiot!" He walked fast towards her room.

Meanwhile, Julie sat down on her bed, sighing sadly. Then, she thought she could pray a little to calm herself down. Praying had always helped her in difficult times; maybe she could need it now. Deep in, she knew that Raph was right. Julie heard a knock on the door. Leo then opened it a little.

"Can I come in?" He said. Julie nodded, and he entered closing the door. He sat down on her side. He smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm praying. Ehm…she hesitated a lot. Julie knew the Turtles weren't Christian, but…

"W…would you pray…with me?" She blushed like a tomato and looked away, biting her lip. Leo's eyes widened with surprise. Julie said quickly:

"Ehm…of course you don't have to do it, I understand if you don't want it, I was stupid to ask, sorry…" Leo smiled softly at her.

"No, don't worry…the only thing is that I don't know how to pray…" He said blushing. He was a little bit ashamed that he had a Christian girlfriend but he himself couldn't do a simple pray, but Julie just smiled happily at him.

"Don't worry, I can teach you!" So in the end they prayed a little bit together. It was quite fun, Julie was happy you teach Leo a bit of her religion. After they had prayed, Leo looked her deeply in the eyes.

"What is it?" Julie said laughing a bit. He hesitated, but in the end, he said:

"Julie, I know that you don't want to talk about it and that you always skip the subject. But now all of us have noticed that something is wrong with you, and we all want to help you. I, want to help you, because in these days you haven't been yourself. I beg you Julie, talk to me. It's just like this that you will come over your suffering and you know it too. But there's something that stops you. Please Julie; tell me what torments you…"

Her eyes widened. Leo was right; she couldn't escape from it anymore. She looked down, biting her lip.

"And I wanted to apologize for how Raph has treated you, sorry." Leo added sadly. Julie looked at her knees in silence. After some more silence, she talked with a trembling voice.

"No…he was right…" Leo noticed she was crying silently, with big tears falling on her pants like raindrops Then she continued with a broken voice:

"I…I'm worried for my family Leo, worried…worried that they will risk their lives again…I'm scared Leo…" She cried like she never had in her life. Leo looked shocked at her.

"And why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because I wanted to be strong, I wanted to show that I could do it. I didn't want to be a burden for you. I am strong, but not always…" Julie continued crying. He looked at her with teary eyes. Leo laid his hands on her cheeks and then whispered with a soft, warm and comforting voice:

"Hey…look at me…."Julie looked sadly at him, with eyes filled with tears. Leo whipped them away and continued:

"Julie, you are an amazing person and one of the most brave I have ever met. And after all, I'll protect you. Everything will be all right, I promise…" He hugged her tight. Julie smiled and whipped her last tear.

"Thank you Leo, I don't what I would do without you…"

"Neither I…" He put his hands around her neck, and came closer, insecure if kiss her or not. Julie looked at him, waiting for the kiss. In the end, Leo kissed her softly and dragged her closer to him. He caressed her cheek and put his arms around her waist, without stopping kissing her. Then, he pushed her delicately on the bed, so he was on top of her. They looked deeply in each other's eyes. Leo didn't hesitate for a moment. He caressed her cheek again and kissed her with passion, dragging her closer. It was then that the world completely disappeared for Julie.

The only thing she could feel was Leo's soft and warm skin against hers, which gave her goosebumps. His lips kissed her with warmth, love and passion. He caressed her soft hair delicately. When he started kissing her neck, Julie's heart was beating so hard in her chest that she thought she would have died. She had to calm down. Julie tried to breathe silently. She felt his lips warmly on her neck, like a delicate touch of a feather. He became warm and filled with joy at every kiss. He then started to kiss her lips again with a burning desire.

They were so close that Julie could hear his heart beat as fast as hers. Even if they were just kissing, they both knew it was something more, as their souls were closer to each other. Their bond was becoming stronger. Their souls became one and their heart was beating as they were one. It was an emotion that Julie never had felt in her life, and it was beautiful. It was a joy that filled all her body, it felt like a warm embrace, a pure light. And she was so happy that only Leo could give her such an emotion, that she could feel it right now, in this moment, with him.

For Leo, it was like time had stopped. For the first time they were completely alone, and he could finally show her how much he loved her. For the first time, he knew that Julie was the only girl he wanted to live with forever. It was with her who he wanted to grow old with, share joy and suffering and sickness. He could face anything, because he knew that she would always love him. He was surprised how the love he felt for Julie had grown so much. He knew it wasn't a simple love that new couples felt, it was deeper. They both knew that their love had grown bigger and bigger with time. Even if their love was over the limits of the impossible, they loved each other seen the first time.

It had become natural for Leo, being by Julie's side and live with her at his side. Even if it would have been many more difficulties, they would always love each other, because it had always been this way.

Leo loved Julie very deeply. He had always known it, ever since Julie had said his name with her sparkling and excited eyes two years ago. Then, he felt something inside. A strange but happy feeling. He felt that she was a special girl, and she really was. Julie was a beautiful, mature, radiant happy girl, who always helped who needed. With her, he could be himself. At first he was surprised of himself; he never thought he could feel something like that. But now, in this moment, he was sure as he never had been in his life: He wanted to live with Julie forever.

Julie laid her down her head on Leo's chest, who had his arms around her shoulders. She couldn't believe it yet. Ok, they had just kissed, but…that emotion…felt in that moment…it was unique. They had never been SO close. She was very happy that they could have been together like this, just the two of them. She stopped thinking and looked up at Leo, smiling with sparkling and tired eyes. They were still both on the bed.

"You know what Leo….we've never been so close before…" Leo looked at her with those warm and amazing eyes she loved so much.

"I know…I hope it hasn't…disturbed you in some way."

"No…" She turned around crossing her arms on Leo's chest. "It was amazing. I was so happy, and a bit nervous too…my heart beat so fast…I have never felt that emotion in my life, and I'm happy that I could share it with you. It has been one of the best moments in my life." Leo put a lock of her brown hair behind her ear.

"I love you" He whispered sincere, with a voice filled with love. She was struck about how those words were so true in their life. They were sincere, showing an endless purity, like their love, because after all, their love was just like that: simple and pure, natural, just like those words.

"Say it again!" Julie said joke fully. Leo smiled and came closer, saying:

"I love you Julie, I have always loved you and always will love you." They twined their hands together and looked at each other laughing softly, before Leo kissed her joy fully again.

Leo absolutely needed to talk with Splinter. While he was going to his room, he was thinking about how his brothers and April had reacted after him and Julie had gone out of the room:

Donnie was so happy along with April to see her smile again. Raph was relieved and told Julie he was sorry for before.

"Don't worry Raph, you were completely right." Raph blushed (to Julie's big surprise) and muttered "You're welcome". Mikey on the other hand, was more suspicious (or maybe just a little bit more snooper than the others) and said:

"Hm…you two can't fool me, for me, something more has happen than just a little chat…" He said rubbing his chin. Leo and Julie laughed nervously:

"Nonono, what are you saying? We just talked!" They smiled as innocent as they could. Mikey looked still suspicious at them, and then made the gesture: 'I'll keep an eye on you' Julie and Leo winked joke fully at each other.

Leo came back to reality and knocked at his Sensei's door.

"Come in!" Splinter said. Leo came in and closed excited the door.

"You're in a good mood today my son!" Splinter said smiling "Has something happen?"

"Yes master, I just had a fantastic idea!" He told Splinter about what he wanted to do, and at first the sage rat was a bit shocked, but when Leo had finished he understood and nodded. He smiled with warmth and said:

"Are you sure my son?"

"Yes father, I've never been so sure in my entire life" Leo said sincere and radiantly.

"Then, could you give this to her?" He took out a little pretty box from his secret cupboard and gave it to him.

"It was Sheng's." He looked at his eldest son with pride.

"Good luck, Leonardo.

"Thank you father!"

A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter! What do you think of the story so far? Next chapter is like 21 pages on my notebook, it will take a while to translate, so have patience! Gosh, the chapters on this fic are so long or at least very describing, so it's a lot to write and translate evreytime! XD But I'll always do my best to bring you, what I hope is for you, a great story!

Hugs and Cookies, your

-Sushi :D


	8. The Rescue

**CHAPTER 7: THE RESCUE.**

**In the end all went back to normal: Julie returned her happy and joyful self and Raph was happy to see her smile, he just wanted the best for her, even if he didn't always say it in the best ways.**

**One day, April was at her home, sitting on the sofa and lost in her thoughts. It'd passed a year since she had seen her dad, and she was so worried. She and the Turtles didn't have the time to rescue him lately, and she missed him so much. She took her T-phone and called Donnie, who answered soon:**

"**Hi April! How are you?" He asked happily.**

"**I'm good thanks! I just wanted to say…can you come over to me? I…I need to talk…"**

"**Absolutely, I'm coming as soon as I can!" He said.**

"**Good! I'll be waiting! Bye!**

"**Bye!" She hung up and waited for her sweet boyfriend to come. After some minutes, the doorbell rang and April opened. Donnie smiled softly at her saying hi and she let him go in. They sat down on the sofa and April took out RedVines and they ate them together.**

"**April, has something happen?" He asked delicately. April looked down at her knees for some seconds, but then said:**

"**Donnie…I'm just worried about my dad, I haven't seen him in a while…I feel empty without him, I want him back…" She said trembling with big, teary blue eyes. He hugged her tightly.**

"**Oh April, I know exactly how you feel…" April rested her head on his neck and he kissed her soft hair.**

"**If you want, we can go and rescue him tonight! After all, we know where the Kraang Base is!" April looked up with surprise.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, there aren't been any troubles at night for the moment, so we could surely go!" April smiled radiantly.**

"**That would be awesome! Thanks Donnie!" She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed heavily.**

"**Hehe, you're welcome…" He muttered sweetly and shy. Then they stayed at April's home the rest of the day watching Disney movies.**

**The same day, Julie wanted to clean up the lair herself and when she arrived, all the Turtles were doing something:**

**Donatello was at April's, Leo and Mikey had gone to a walk in the sewers and Splinter was meditating in his room. The only one left beside her was Raph, who had his arm still broken. He was in his room doing his business, when he heard some music coming from the living room. It was…Japanese! He went out to the living room to see who was listening to the music, and saw Julie singing and dancing to the music happy and full with energy while she was cleaning the living room. She was so cute!**

**Then, Julie suddenly noticed that Raph was looking at her at the threshold of the living room, giggling to himself. She let out a small scream.**

"**AH! You just scared the crap out of me!" She laid her hand on the chest. Raph laughed sarcastic.**

"**Sorry…what are you listening to?"**

"**Grip by Every Little Thing!" Raph went to her.**

"**It's cute! How is the cleaning going? I can help you if you want!"**

"**Nononono! Need I remind you that you have a broken arm? You must rest!" She tried to push him push him out of the room, but he stopped her making a disapproval face.**

"**Bleah! I'm tired of resting! You know I'm not that type!" He started helping Julie while she sighed shaking her head and laughed. Julie had noticed that they had come closer with time, and she was happy about it. The song ended in the usb-phone stereos and a slower, more acoustic song started playing with a beautiful rhythm, and the artist sang in a language Raph didn't recognize.**

"**What language is it?" He asked.**

"**It's Italian. The artist is Tiziano Ferro, an Italian singer my friend Marta loves. I've read the translation of this song, and it's so beautiful. The name is 'Ti scatteró una foto' or in English 'I'll take a picture of you'**

"**And what is it about?"**

"**It's about a boy who sings he'll never forget the girl that he loved, even if time passes and maybe she will forget him." Raph raised his eyebrow.**

"**Bah, I'm sure ****he'll**** find a much sexier girl and will forget the first one!" Julie laughed,**

"**You say? I think it's so romantic…" She looked away, stopping dusting.**

"**It makes me think that even if many years will pass and I'll maybe meat another man, I know that I'll never forget Leo…" Those words stabbed Raph right in the heart. Why did he feel this pain? After all, Julie and Leo were a couple; it was natural for her to feel like that. Julie turned around towards him and smiled.**

"**You know what? I was thinking…what about healing your arm with my chi? I have a new medallion now!" Raph looked surprised at her.**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, or otherwise I wouldn't be asking! Come here!" They sat down on the sofa and Julie took out her new chi medallion from her bag and put it on. She then took Raph's arm in her hands and closed her eyes, concentrating deeply. A long and ice cold shiver spread over his back. Raph was nervous, he was alone with Julie. After some seconds, the medallion shined bright and the white patterns appeared on her body.**

**Raph felt a warm, soft and sweet light spreading all over his body and reaching his heart and soul. He had already felt this light, when she had saved him from Kazan, It was warm as the sunrays at sunrise and sweet and comforting as honey. He felt his arm becoming stronger and solid. After a short while, Julie took her hands away and the magic stopped.**

"**Done!" Raph took the plaster away. The arm was as brand new!**

"**Thank you! You're amazing!" looking at his arm with big, super happy and relieved eyes.**

"**You're welcome! Don't worry…" She smiled splendidly at him, and Raph blushed. Then, he suddenly felt something strange inside him. As something, or more exactly ****someone else**** took over his head. Another, well hided but strong half of his soul…NO! He had to be strong!**

**He looked Julie deeply and serious in the eyes. He couldn't describe how much he liked her. No, ****loved ****her, or for how beautiful she was. Every time he saw her, he always felt peace in his heart and soul. How couldn't someone fall in love with such an innocent and sweet girl? Her smile…was like shining stars in a black night sky. It was always radiant, comforting whoever looked at her. He couldn't stop himself, even if he tried so much...**

**Julie noticed his look and blushed heavily.**

"**Is something wrong Raph?" She asked shy.**

"**Nothing, it's just…" He started with a soft and sincere voice. He caressed delicately her cheek, as he was afraid to break that fragile and beautiful face.**

"**You're so beautiful, Julie…every time I see you, I can't stop myself from thinking that you're so splendid and amazing, and who have you really close is very lucky…you're a delight for eyes and and soul, that's all…" Julie's heart beat so fast it was almost exploding. Those words seemed smooth like water on a stone. They were sincere, pure. As they came directly from his heart. Why did he act like this? He didn't usually talk like this. He came slowly closer. What did he want to do?...**

**Suddenly, he squeezed his eyes, as he was coming back to reality. He took quickly away the hand from her cheek and went back fixing the sofa.**

"**Sorry…" He muttered ashamed.**

"**You don't have to apologize. You've said such a romantic things…I was just surprised" His eyes widened and inside his chest, Raph felt his heart doing flips of happiness, and they finished cleaning together. When they had finished, the other Turtles came back and Donnie, who'd took April with him, asked if they could rescue April's dad the same night. They all nodded and planned for the night.**

**After that, Raph sat down at the computer and listened to Tiziano Ferro's song with translation. Even if it wasn't at all his taste of music, Julie was right, that song was very beautiful and deep. Then, Mikey unfortunately passed by:**

"**Hey Raph! What are you listening to?" Mikey came closer to the screen, reading the txt and listening better to the music.**

"**But…It's a love song! What is it Raph? Cupid has stroked your heart?" He laughed crazily. Raph smashed him in the head, knocking him off.**

"**Shut up." He muttered. Donnie noticed too that Raph was acting strange and realized quickly:**

"**Raph, aren't you perhaps falling in l…" Raph gave him a death look that said: 'If you say one more word I'll cut the guts out of you' When the smartest turtle saw those threathful eyes, he walked away whistling.**

**At the same time, Raph knew Donnie was right. In the end, he'd fall in love with Julie. He couldn't love her, but it was too late now. But even if it may was too late, he would have done whatever it took to forget his feelings for her, everything.**

**Zamir looked in the crystal sphere. So the Turtles wanted to rescue the ginger's father, who was at these Kraang's base. Well, he would've stopped them soon! He talked with Yoro:**

"**We could make an alliance with the Kraangs and defeat the Turtles together! We would get some black essence too!"**

"**That's a perfect idea Zamir! Where is their base?"**

"**In a tower-like building named TCRI at Manhattan Square."**

"**All right, let's go then, Zamir! This will be an epic battle!"**

**The night came again, and the darkness had spread over the city as water. The moon watched over the calmly sleeping people and the stars shined lightly in the sky. A soft breeze was blowing on the empty roofs.**

**The Turtles, Julie and April jumped silently on those roofs, to get as discretely as possible to TCRI. When they got there, Leo whispered:**

"**All right guys, remember: Be quiet or they will shoot at us!"**

"**Man, if there's someone quieter then me, then let me know…" Mikey said with a cool tone, watching nonchalantly his nails. He leaned against some barrel close to him. Suddenly, it fell under his weight and landed on a car, crashing it pretty hard.**

"**BOOM! CRASH! MEOOOOW!" And the alarm was set off. Everybody looked irritated at Mikey and Donnie face palmed, sighing desperately. Mikey laughed nervously. They then got in a window on the back of the building, fortunately unnoticed.**

**They arrived at the depot of the TCRI, which was big and very roomy. It was still full of boxes, but the center of the room was empty so people, pardon, droids, could pass. Until then, it was all very calm, which surprised everyone.**

"**Where are all the Kraangs?" April asked when they hid behind some big boxes. Then, they finally saw what they had come for: Mr. O'Neil was bounded and hanging in the air with a cloth over his mouth. April didn't think twice: she ran to her dad. Donnie tried to stop her:**

"**April wait! It could be a t…" She was already gone.**

"…**rap." He sighed. April's dad saw his daughter running to him, and he struggled, moving his body in sign of worry.**

"**Aprfgl! Gftg oufgt ofgh tghere!" He tried to say, but April didn't understand a thing and said comforting:**

"**Don't worry daddy, we'll get you out of here!" She made another step forward, and then the thing who Mr. O'Neil tried to say happen:**

**A wave of Kraangs came out of nowhere, filling the room. Zamir and Yoro made their way through, face to face with the Turtles.**

"**We'll stop you, Yoro!" April said confident pointing his finger at him.**

"**That's what you think, ginger head!" Zamir took out a remoter and pushed the red button on the middle of it and April suddenly felt as the ground was disappearing underneath her feet. In fact, a trapdoor opened beneath her. She fell down in the darkness, screaming:**

"**DONNIEEE!" He ran fast as lighting to the hole, and none could stop him. He jumped down and saw April falling down beneath him. Meanwhile, Mikey ran after him, throwing his kurigasama and catched Donnie by his leg. Some seconds before that, Donnie had catched April, leaning out his bo, that April luckily took. Mikey threw his kurigasama up and they both came out safe. **

**April was in Donnie's arms, trembling and being shocked that everything happen so fast.**

"**Are you all right?" He asked her breathing a bit heavily. She nodded and he let her down. Zamir said:**

"**It's time to start the real fight! Kraangs, attack!" He snapped his fingers and the aliens attacked without mercy, starting shooting laser towards them.**

**Leo dodged the attacks with his swords, throwing the lasers to the Kraangs. Donnie beat them with is staff until they came out and April could give the fatal attack. Mikey was fighting as usual with nunchakus and kurigasama. Some droids surrounded him, and he closed his eyes, whispering:**

"**Use the force, Michelangelo, use the force!" The aliens shot towards him, and Mikey screamed like crazy and jumped, spinning with his kurigasama:**

"**WATAAA!"**

**He knocked out all the droids, and he said satisfied and thankful:**

"**Thank you, Obi-Wan!" Julie as usual fought with Leo, but the Kraangs were a lot!**

"**I wished Raph was here!" She said desperate.**

"**Me too! He has stayed at home for a stupid stomach ache! What's with him these days?" He agreed and asked irritated.**

"**I know it's strange, maybe he just want to rest! These metal butts do not give up, don't they?" She said cutting the head of a droid. In fact the Kraang would have soon defeated them, because they were a lot more than the Turtles. If they just had another one fighting with them! Julie thought it would be so perfect if Nightwatcher had been there too! How could they save Mr. O'Neil? The Kraangs surrounded them, pointing their guns at them, ready to shoot.**

**But then, Julie heard a sarcastic, strong voice coming from the glass roof, and thought_**

"**Speaking of the devil!"**

"**Hey, Prince Charming, need some help?" Nightwatcher jumped from the roof and glass broke and shattered all over the place and around Nightwatcher himself. The glass splits seemed diamonds around his silver armor. He rose looking at the droids, Zamir and Yoro with an entertained face.**

**Leo growled silently for himself. He didn't like Nightwatcher at all. Raph turned towards Julie and smiled cool:**

"**Hi pretty face! I can't call you honey anymore, or you'll prince here will explode of anger!" They all laughed and Leo looked irritated at him, while Raph was winking at Julie, who laughed even more. If there weren't many people around, Leo would've beaten the shit out of him, but he maintained control. Zamir said:**

"**You came too late darling; no one can beat us now!"**

"**We'll see about that, Goldilocks!" Raph said attacking the droids. Thanks to his strength, the Turtles were winning the battle again and this gave April time to go and release her father from the ropes. But a Kraang shot her with laser on the arm. She felt a terrible pain running through her arm and she almost fell down. The laser was melting her skin like acid. Kirby (her dad) helped her up.**

"**Are you all right?" He asked worried.**

"**Yeah, it's just a scratch, you need to get somewhere safe, and you don't have a weapon, so you can't fight!" She hid him behind some boxes and went back to the fighting. April reached Nightwatcher and said:**

"**Hey Night! Could you help me to reach Yoro and Zamir? There are too many droids and I really want to beat the crap out of them!"**

"**I understand darling! Now get up on my back and when we are close enough, I'll throw you to them ok?"**

"**Ok!" She said. He took her up and ran through the droids, beating them up, towards Yoro and Zamir. When they finally were close enough, Raph said:**

"**Ready?"**

"**Yeah!" He threw her up in the air towards them. She flipped quickly and perfectly, and landed in front of them. Her look was burning of anger and hate. She attacked directly and went for Zamir first.**

"**Don't…touch…my…master!" He said dodging her attacks with the arms.**

"**Oh, just get out of the way, you piece of shit!" She spinned and kicked him three times in the face and the stomach. When he kneed of pain in front of her, she punched and kicked him in the face, and he flew in some boxes, KO. She took a deep breath. Nothing had stopped her now. Yoro took out his sword and they fought.**

"**You're very good! Why don't you come our side?" He said while dodging her attacks with some difficulty.**

"**Whoever wants to fight at the side of such a horrible and disgusting guy like you?" She said through her teeth, pushing her staff against his sword.**

"**The ones who want to save their lives!" He pushed her away, and April felled to the ground and didn't have the time to take her staff, since Yoro already raised his sword.**

"**But since you're against me, I'll have to kill you!" He was close to cut her, but she was clever and with her legs spinned the staff, and Yoro fell down. April got up and said:**

"**Sorry man, but I'll survive, to fight for who I love!" She had her chi medallion on her neck, and it started shining bright with a yellow light as the sun. A pattern appeared and April felt more powerful as ever. She laid her hands around the medallion itself, and it shined even more.**

"**Solar Waves!" She shouted, and yellow, warm and powerful waves hit Yoro and the droids, knocking them finally out. Yoro was almost unconscious though, and Zamir was still knocked off. Everybody went and hugged April tight.**

"**You were so brave!" Donnie said hugging her with love. Her father came out of his hideout too. She turned towards him. They both deeply, surprised and shocked at each other, but this wasn't, luckily enough, a dream. Then, they ran to each other with eyes filled with happy and relieved tears.**

"**MY SWEETHEART!"**

"**DADDY!" They hugged each other tight, crying of happiness. Her dad was finally back, after all this time! Yes, he was BACK! Julie and Mikey whipped away a tear, and Mikey laid a hand on his chest and said:**

"**AAAAWWW! So cute!" April smiled at her father. He smiled tired but happily back.**

"**Well, all has gone good; let's go home, I'm sure you'll need some rest, Mr. O'Neil!" Leo said smiling. Kirby nodded laughing. They walked towards the exit, relieved that they all finally succeeded. But, they didn't think about that Yoro wasn't unconscious yet. He got up trembling of anger and shame, but did shout:**

"**STOP!" They all turned around quite surprised that he was still standing.**

"**You're very strong, I must admit that, but it can't end like this!" He concentrated, and a purple and threathful ray took shaped in his hand. He threw it towards April. She remained blocked for the fear and shock. Why didn't her legs move? She would've died…**

**Then, she heard a familiar voice:**

"**NO! LET MY DAUGHTER BE!" After she heard that, everything happen on slow motion:**

**April's dad jumped in front of her, and the deadly ray hit him in the chest, provoking a big, purple explosion. April heard the desperate and painful scream of her dad being hit, and saw as the others were hit by the impact of the explosion, while she was flying away from her dad. Dust, just dust all around her and his friends. Then, the impact of the cold hard wall while her whole body smashed against it. Then, the dead full silence.**

**She slowly opened her eyes. Everything around her was grey of dust, but she got up anyway and ran fast to her father, who was lying down on the ground, with his eyes shot and without moving a single muscle. April shaked his shoulders to wake him up.**

"**Dad! Dad! Please, wake up! Open your eyes!..." She leaned over him while tears were streaming down her cheeks. No. This couldn't be real. Her dad was still not moving. April felt like a flame inside her. She had never felt that furious before. Yoro had almost killed her father. While the tears were still flowing down her face, she took her staff in a tight grip and ran towards Yoro, that'd remained looking at the scene with an entertained look.**

"**YOU'LL ****FUCKING PAY**** FOR THIS!" She lifted her staff to hit him, but he laughed evilly and snapped his fingers. In the exact moment that she was hitting him, he disappeared with Zamir in a purple tornado, and April fell down with her staff, without hitting anyone. She shouted with a desperate, furious voice:**

"**DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" Donnie ran to her and hugged her tight, comforting her as he could. She cried and cried. Why? Why did things like this have to happen when they had just met each other again? And what if he was dead? No, he couldn't die!**

"**Is he alive?" Leo asked Raph worried. Raph knelt in front of Kirby and checked the pulse on his neck and the breathing.**

"**Yes, he's alive, but barely. If that ray would've been a little bit stronger, he would be dead by now." He said disgusted. He looked then towards where Zamir and Yoro had disappeared and added furious:**

"**Bastards" Donnie got up with April, having his arm around her shoulders.**

"**We have to go back to the lair, and call a healer to save Mr. O'Neil. I don't think he can travel to other dimension in these conditions." They all nodded and Leo took Kirby in his arms. They walked out and went towards Julie's house. But she stayed a little while to say goodbye to Nightwatcher.**

"**Thank you very, very much, you've been a great help to us!"**

"**Bah, don't worry, it was nothing…"**

"**Of course it was something! We would never have won without you! Thanks Night, you're fantastic!" She smiled sweetly at him. Raph's eyes widened with surprise and felt his heart doing flips.**

"**And…how could you know Leo was my boyfriend?" Oh! Gosh he was so stupid! He hadn't thought about it when he said prince charming!**

"**Well…I just felt it. You know, you're a great couple!" Julie blushed a bit.**

"**Thanks…" They looked at each other in silence until Leo called her some meters away:**

"**Julie! It's time to go!"**

"**I'm coming! Thanks again Nightwatcher! See you tomorrow night!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran away to Leo. Raph remained still, shocked over what just had happen. Julie had kissed him. On the cheek. He felt happy like a child on Christmas!**

**Then he remembered that he had to be home soon at the lair! He ran towards Julie's home, taking a shortcut, hoping that they wouldn't have noticed anything.**

**A/N: Hi guys! How are you doing? Hope fine! YESS! I finally posted this long chapter! Gosh, this was hard! XDDD hope you enjoyed it! I want to say too that this fanfic and chapter was made loong before operation breakout aired, so that's why it's so different from the original Mr. O'Neil rescue. Oh well, see you next chapter! **

**Hugs and Cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	9. The Little Bird Of Hope

**CHAPTER 8: THE LITTLE BIRD OF HOPE.**

**When the Turtles came home with the still unconscious Mr. O'Neil, Splinter called immediately a healer, who came and analyzed Kirby. He was now lying on the sofa with a warm blanket. When the healer was done, he said that Mr. O'Neil was out of risks, he just needed to rest.**

"**I've healed him with my magic; he'll be as new tomorrow." Splinter thanked him and the healer went back to his dimension. April would have stayed at the lair for the night, to be with his father. Julie had to go home, so she went back to the other dimension. After a late dinner, everyone was exhausted and went to bed. But April was still watching over her father, sitting close to the sofa. She couldn't sleep at all. April was so sad that she and her dad had finally found each other again and suddenly this had happen. What if he didn't wake up at all?**

**Donatello saw that the small light in the living room was still switched on and went to see who was still awake at this time. He found April sitting near the sofa, with her head resting sadly on her knees.**

"**April!" He said surprised. She tiredly raised her head up, with shiny, teary eyes. Donnie went to her and sat by her side, and laid his arm around her shoulders and whispered worried:**

"**Are you all right?" April rested her head on her chest and said:**

"**No Donnie, I'm worried about dad. He has risked his life so suddenly, when we just found each other. He has surely experienced horrible things during the time with the Kraangs, and now this happens…" She buried her head tight on his chest, and Donnie caressed her hair softly and comforting.**

"**The healer is an expert. I'm sure that tomorrow your dad will wake up happy and healthy!" April smiled weakly.**

"**Well…you're surely right…" Donnie had then a fantastic idea!**

"**You can't sleep, right?"**

"**Yes. I'm not sleepy at all after what has happen…"**

"**Then what do you think of taking a cup of delicious warm chocolate with marshmallows and go to the roof watching the stars?" She smiled bright.**

"**That's a fantastic idea!" Donnie prepared the cups and filled them with marshmallows. Then they went to the surface and to a roof with a splendid overlook at New York.**

**It was a splendid night. The sky was almost purple and the full moon shined bright as ever. It seemed you could almost touch it. The city was more silent than usual, and a gentle breeze was blowing on the empty streets. The high buildings of Manhattan looked amazing in the moonlight, with some lights in the apartments still switched on. New York at night was breathtaking and peaceful.**

**Donnie and April were sitting down drinking chocolate, looking at the stars and the moon.**

"**The chocolate is great!" April said drinking a little but more of it.**

"**Thanks! The others always want me to make it. In fact, not to brag, but for once I'm not only good in making machines!" April laughed. Donnie pulled her closer to him, and then saw a little bird flying in the sky and resting then on a tree. He had another idea to comfort April.**

"**April?"**

"**Hm?" She rested her head on his shoulders.**

"**Do you see that small and blue bird?" He pointed it out and she nodded when she saw it.**

"**That's the little bird of hope. You can't buy it, it can't be captured, but he's there and it's him that makes every wish become truth." April smiled.**

"**It's from The Rescuers?" Donnie nodded.**

"**Yes. That phrase always comforted me when I was a child felt alone and sad. It always reminded me that there's always hope, because I wasn't alone. You most never lose hope either, April, because you're never alone. I'll always be by your side." April looked admired at him.**

"**Wow Donnie…you're right! I feel so much better now!'' She hugged him tight and smiled again. The raised up to go inside again. They looked one last time at the moon.**

"**You know what? I was sure that you would've liked that phrase!" April giggled and came closer to him with sparkling eyes and the cheeks slightly red for the wind. She was so beautiful.**

"**And you were right!" She laid her arms behind his neck and said:**

"**I love you so much!"**

"**I love you too; I don't have words to describe my feelings for you. You're unique…" April blushed and kissed him.**

**It was a kiss filled with love and gratitude and happiness. April was so happy she had met Donnie, who understood her deeply and respected her. There were few boys like him, and she would have done anything to keep him by her side. Because she'd always loved him. She would never give up; she would always fight for him, for her friends and her father. April had become strong with him, and with Donnie, she would grow up, to become a strong woman. Without him, her life was empty.**

**When they returned to the lair, the sun came slowly up, warming the houses with its rays. A new day had begun, taking away the sadness and worries of the night and with its warm would have brought smile and joy, and hope.**

**A/N: Hey folks! Hope you liked this chapter! When I wrote this months ago in Italian, I was out of ispiration and then thought about the resucers…Hahaha XDD anyway the phrase from the movie is translated from the Italian verison, I couldn't find the English one hehe XDD but I'm sure you get the meaning ;) sorry for the lack of apritello in this fic XDD hope you enjoy the rest of the fic, see you! :333**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	10. Trying To Forget

**CHAPTER 9: TRYING TO FORGET.**

**The next morning Mr. O'Neil woke up alive and thanked the Turtles before going home with April.**

**Meanwhile, Raph noticed that he couldn't forget his feelings for Julie. He had tried in many ways, but nothing worked. He couldn't stop them anymore. They had come so close to each other, he couldn't stop loving her.**

**In the end, he decided to train more to distract himself from Julie. He trained to late at night and didn't talk to anyone. Everybody noticed that something was wrong with him. Leo was quite irritated because he didn't talk about it to his family, he just ignored everyone and that affected everybody. One day, Julie decided to talk to him. She prepared ice tea for him and Leo said:**

"**Are you sure you will succeed?"**

"**Trust me! I'll take care of this!" Julie winked and Leo laughed.**

"**Good luck!"**

"**Arigato!" She went to the dojo and remained behind the entrance to keep a discrete eye on Raph, who was training pretty intense.**

**He was kicking a stuffed doll with a strength and fury that scared her a little. Did he have a fight with Leo? No, this seemed much worse, if Raph had become so asocial. While he was punching the doll, Julie thought he wasn't that ugly. He was actually very good-looking…**

**What?! Why did she think that all of a sudden? Julie blushed heavily. Then she took all the courage in her heart and walked in the dojo, towards Raph, while he was refreshing himself with a wet towel.**

"**Ehm…Raph?" He turned around towards her, with the water that sparkled around him.**

"**Hm?" Raph looked at her with curious, cute and amber brown eyes. Gosh he was so cool! Julie blushed even more. Oh, she was so stupid. Raph giggled at her face.**

"**Why are you blushing?" Julie's eyes widened.**

"**Ehm…nothing…I was just thinking…" Raph laughed and rolled his eyes and sighed lie to say: 'sure…' They sat down on the bench.**

"**Ice tea?"**

"**Ah, thank you!" He took the glass and drank it fast.**

"**You were thirsty, weren't you?"**

"**Yeah, a lot!" He smiled. Raph looked at her, and then asked:**

"**Were you thinking about Leo?" Julie remained surprised. She blushed a bit when she realized who she actually was thinking about.**

"**Actually, no. In fact, I came to see you." This time, Raph remained surprised.**

"**Oh, and what for?"**

"**Well, you see Raphael; I've noticed that you're not in a good mood during these days, so just spit out what troubles you." Raph laughed nervously.**

"**W…what are you talking about? I'm good!"**

"**Liar!" They both rose up.**

"**I have seen how much you train like crazy every day, and we are tired of your behavior! Why are you pushing yourself like this? Why do you have to spur yourself to the limit? I want to help you Raph! Do you remember when I promised you to always be there when you needed me? I want to help you know, but I can't because you always train like a madman all the time for nothing and…" Julie didn't finish the sentence. Raph, that had stayed silent all the time, dragged her now tightly close to him, taking her completely by surprise. He hugged her warmly.**

"**Is it possible that you haven't understood it yet? I'm doing this to protect all of you, Julie! I want to be strong for my family…for you…" Whaaat? Julie remained paralyzed for the shock and blank surprise, while her hart was exploding in her chest.**

"**I want to protect you Julie…I want to be close to you…" Not a word came out of her mouth. Raph NEVER talked like this in normal cases, it was so strange. But at the same time she felt her heart calm down. Julie took deep breaths and returned the hug and rested her head on Raph's chest, closing her eyes.**

**Julie felt his calm and deep breath, and his hart that was beating fast. She felt so warm in this moment, alone with him…she didn't know how or why…**

**Raph caressed her hair. Julie's hair was so soft, and her skin so warm…it was a beautiful moment and she hadn't protested when he'd hugged her, and that calmed him down a bit. They looked at each other and he caressed her lightly pink cheeks, and Julie looked back at him with sparkling eyes. He stopped his hand close to her lips. He wanted to come closer; he wanted to ****kiss**** those soft and fragile lips.**

**He slowly came closer and closer…no, he couldn't do it…he was so near to her lips now…but Julie wasn't reacting, so maybe…**

"**NO!" A voice deep in him shouted. His eyes suddenly widened and he pulled abruptly away from Julie. She looked shocked and speechless at him. Raph looked away and muttered with trembling voice:**

"**Sorry…" He ran away, while Julie remained nailed on the floor. Heck...what…what had just happen? Well, she knew it, but…those soft, warm but sad eyes and those words, said with such sincerity…had hit her heart…why had Raph become so strange? She shook her head and walked away with the empty glass, as nothing had happen.**

**When he came in his room, Raph slammed the door and threw himself on the bed, whispering angrily:**

"**Shit…what the hell am I doing? Of course she doesn't love me! She…she loves Leo…I can't separate them…I will never be better than him. I…I can't love her…I can't…" With teary eyes, he buried his face in the pillow, sighing tiredly, closing his eyes.**

**But still, he couldn't forget…**

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Poor Raph, he's going through a lot…what do you think he will do in the next chapter? Hehehehe, wait and see my friends, wait and see…sorry if it takes a while for me to update! :333 thank you for all the comments and likes on my fics, they are very important to me! :DD see you next chapter!**

**Hugs and cookies,**

**-Sushi :D**


	11. Hypnosis

**CHAPTER 10: Hypnosis.**

**A night like all the others, the Turtles went to patrol, but Julie wanted to rest, so stayed at the lair with Raph, who wanted to stay with her so she wouldn't be alone, and they decided to see a movie. When they were choosing one, they were trying to decide to watch Blood Diamond or Howl's Moving Castle, which was Julie's suggestion. They both had seen Blood Diamond loads of times, so Raph finally said yes. He was actually a bit curious to see how the movie was. They switched the TV, put the film in the DVD-player and sat down on the sofa.**

**The movie was fantastic. It was romantic, deep and very beautiful. Both Julie and Raph loved it, so they talked a lot about it when it was over.**

"**It was a great movie! I liked it!" Raph said satisfied. Julie smiled:**

"**I love it very much too! It's one of my favorite movies!"**

"**I like it because Sophie accepts Howl for who he is, even if everyone believes he's an evil man. She loves him no matter what, no matter if he might seems scary or whatever. She just knows he isn't how the other believes he is, Howl is so much more. And Sophie saw it and understood him. That's love."**

"**Wow Raph! That was…deep said from you!" She laughed in a sweet, sincere way. Meanwhile, Raph smiling and looking at Julie as her beautiful smiled spread over her cute face. Suddenly, he felt the reasonable part of himself slowly disappear, and the part of his soul that was deeply in love with Julie, took control…he couldn't stop it anymore.**

**Julie noticed Raph was looking at her with serious, warm eyes. She was a bit surprised. What was happening to him?**

"**Raph? Is everything all right?" He didn't answer, but came slowly closer…that look…it felt like she was entrapped in his amber brown eyes. Julie felt hypnotized, as the world was disappearing. Why did she feel like this? She couldn't feel like this…**

**Raph put a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear, coming closer and closer. Julie's heart beat fast and hard in her chest, it just couldn't stop. As the day before, he caressed her cheek delicately. Raph put his hand slowly behind her neck. Julie heard her conscience shout inside her:**

"**Stop him! Come on! What are you waiting for?!" But that voice was soon far away, she couldn't hear it anymore. The only things she could hear was her nervous breathing and the heart that couldn't stop beating fast. And the only thing she could see were Raph's burning eyes. He was now so close… he laid his forehead on hers. She was frozen, hypnotized.**

**Raph touched her lips with his thumb, still hesitating. Julie felt goosebumps running through her whole body. They had never been so close…why? Why couldn't she just stop him? What did her heart tell her? Leo or Raph?**

**Without being able to stop himself, lost and hypnotized by Julie's eyes, he finally leaned for a kiss…**

**Suddenly, Julie twitched abruptly and woke up.**

"**Raph! NO!" She shout scared and pushed him away, breathing heavily. Raph realized everything. Everything. He'd almost kissed her. No. Julie looked shocked, scared and ashamed at him, blushing heavily. She did actually stop him, but…why didn't she stop him earlier? Why had her body frozen like that? She had remained captured, hypnotized by Raph, and she was ashamed for that.**

**The turtle had widened eyes. After they had looked at each other for slow, endless seconds, he walked shocked backwards and stuttered:**

"**Julie…I…I'm so sorry!" He ran away, and Julie didn't follow him. She remained in silence in the sofa, buried her face in her knees, feeling the tears burn in her eyes. Slowly, she drowned in the shame, shock and sadness.**

**A/N: AAARGH! What will happen now? Will Leo ever find out about this? What the heck will Raph do? Poor bby…what will be his final decision about Julie? Love, where he could convince Julie to come to him, or family, where he sacrifices his love for her, putting it aside so his brother can live happy with the girl he loves? Hehehe you'll find out what he really wants to do at the end of chapter 11, I can't and don't want to spoil more than that! But at the same time, I can't wait to publish it hehehe! Thanks for reading my story, and see you next time!**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	12. Stay With Me

**CHAPTER 11: STAY WITH ME.**

**The Turtles came back to the lair and saw Julie nailed on the sofa, with her face buried in her knees, silent and still as a statue. Donnie and Mikey looked sadly and wondering eyes. What could've happen to her all of a sudden? Where was Raph? When Leo saw her too, he ran to her and asked:**

"**Julie! How are you? Where's Raph?" Julie answered with a dry and flat voice:**

"**He's out" Leo looked worried at her. Something wasn't right.**

"**Do you want me to follow you home?" Julie nodded, looking a little bit up. She looked very sad and broken. Her eyes were teary but empty at the same time, and she was always looking away when Leo looked at her. Leo didn't say more, he didn't want to embarrass her in some way. He knew too that Julie wouldn't have talked if they weren't been alone.**

**He helped her up and together, holding hands, they went to Julie's dimension through the portal. Mikey and Donnie looked at each other again.**

"**Do you think Raph has something to do with this?" Mikey said looking wondering at his older brother.**

"**I don't know, but I hope Julie will smile soon again, my heart breaks every time I see her that sad…" Mikey went to his room and fell asleep, hoping that Julie soon would be happy again.**

**Leo and Julie arrived in Julie's room. He switched on the light on the bedside table, which made the room slightly lighter. Meanwhile, Julie sat down on the bed, looking lost at the floor. Leo kneeled in front of her and took her hands, looking at her with warm, hopeful eyes.**

"**Julie…" She looked sadly up, but looked quickly away when their eyes met. He sighed and said:**

"**Has something happen when we were away?" No, she couldn't tell him, or he would've killed Raph! She just shook her head. Leo didn't completely believe it, but he didn't ask more.**

"**Is there something I can do for you?" Julie didn't answer, she looked away. Leo sighed again and rose up. He walked towards the portal. But then, he felt Julie's warm hand taking his and, holding it tight.**

"**Wait! There's something you can do…" Leo's eyes widened in relief and surprise as he sat down at her side.**

"**What can I do for you?" She turned towards him, looking at him with dark, sad eyes, but at least looking him in the eyes:**

"**Stay here tonight, with me…" Those words were clear as water. He thought about it for some seconds, and nodded.**

"**Ok, but let's ask your parents first!" Julie nodded too and they went out to ask Phil and Nancy. When they had asked, Phil and Nancy looked surprised at each other but they said it was all right. Seeing how sad Julie looked, it was best if Leo was by her side. While Julie was putting her pajama on and brushing her theet, Leo helped her parents preparing the sofa-bed. When she was ready, he went in her room to say goodnight.**

**He smiled comforting at her when they were both sitting on the bed.**

"**Good night princess." Julie's eyes sparkled a little when she heard those words, and smiled.**

"**Thanks, good night to you too!" She took his hand and dragged him close to her. He hugged her tight, caressing her soft hair all way down her back. She buried her face in his shoulder, and Leo soon felt it a bit wet of tears. He whispered warmly:**

"**Don't worry Julie, I'll always be there for you…I would stay here with you so much, but you know it's not possible." Julie rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She would've done it. She knew Leo would've always have his heart open to her whenever she needed, and she felt better when she thought about it. At the same time, she knew that Raph never meant to do any harm before. In the end, Julie slowly closed her eyes and fell softly asleep in her love's arms.**

**Leo put her under the blanket and kissed her forehead before going to the living room to sleep.**

**In the middle of the night, Julie dreamt a horrible nightmare about Raph killing her family and her friends, because he felt tricked and betrayed by her. Blood was everywhere, and she screamed loud and desperately.**

**Leo heard a bloodfreezing scream from Julie's room, and ran fast to see what was happening. He saw Julie screaming, shaking and crying in her bed. He ran to her and took her in his arms, sitting down on the bed. Julie woke up screaming again and when she saw it was Leo, she cried in relief:**

"**LEO!" Julie hugged him tightly, with the tears streaming down her cheeks. Leo whispered warmly:**

"**Shhh…don't cry, it's all over now, it's was just a nightmare…" She stopped crying and calmed herself down. Leo's arms always made her calm….his and strong arms that protected her from darkness and his warm chest always made her peaceful.**

"**Leo, I beg you…stay here…" Leo sighed and said:**

"**You know that your parents would never agree, I can't stay here with you…" His voice broke. He wanted to stay there with her so bad. Leo felt in his heart that he had to protect his love, who was now weak and sad as a lost child. He wanted to warm her, comfort her, and stay by her side…**

"**But if you want, I can stay by your side until you fall asleep, what do you say?" She nodded slowly and Leo put her back in bed, and watched over her as she slowly closed her eyes. They were holding hands, and in the end she took a deep breath and fell deeply asleep. Leo smiled at her and went to the living room again.**

**Next day, Julie was in a good mood again, and her smile widened even more when she saw Leo sitting at the breakfast table with Adrian. She sat down at his side.**

"**Good morning!"**

"**Good morning princess!" He said warmly. "Are you ok?"**

"**Yes! And all thanks to you!" She smiled, and Leo giggled, leaning into a kiss…**

"**Bleah, stop being romantic you two!" Adrian said covering jokefully his eyes. They both laughed and Leo kissed her on the cheek instead. After breakfast, Leo was ready to go home. They were in Julie's room.**

"**So you're going home?" He nodded.**

"**Yes, my brothers are surely waiting for me." Julie smiled joyfully at him. She loved him so much…**

"**See you soon princess!" He went towards the portal, when Julie suddenly stopped him.**

"**Wait!" He turned around.**

"**Yes?" Julie hesitated a little.**

"**Ehm…c…could you…kiss me?" Leo remained a little bit surprised by the question, but he didn't hesitate a second. He smiled again and walked to her. He then kissed her lovefully on the lips. Julie's heart trembled of passion when she felt that kiss…after the kiss, Leo whispered sincerely:**

"**Aishiteru." Julie, who had studied Japanese since a tender age, understood and blushed sweetly. Leo kissed her quickly again and disappeared in the portal.**

**The same night Leo had stayed at the Johnson, not long after what had happen at the lair, Raph had run out furiously on a roof and punched the floor hard and angrily, shouting like crazy:**

"**FUCK! FUCK! DAMN FUCK! Why I am so STUPID?! What were thinking?! I'm just complicating everything, I'm hurting her deeply and putting her in front of a decision she even can't even make! I'm completely crazy…I…I must leave the city. I know I'll leave my family, but I prefer it's like this; I don't want to shatter it. It's the best for Julie too, I just want to see her happy…"**

**But before he would've leaved the city for good, there was a last thing he needed to do. He would've talked to Julie as Nightwatcher, and then done the thing. Only then, he would be able to leave her. However, he needed to see her on last time first. Just one last time…**

**A/N: Sooo my dear readers! What do you think? What exactly will our dear Raph do hehehehe? You'll see it in the next chapter, which is one of my favs! XDD oh, I hope too that I didn't leave you disappointed when Julie said 'stay here tonight…with me…" I wonder how many of you thought ' They will do it…' and I was just: 'nep sorry darlings deal with it!' hahahahaha sorry XDD but don't worry, patience will be well prized here at my fics, so wait and see my friends, wait and see….**

**Until then, see you next chapter!**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	13. The Last Thing

**CHAPTER 12: THE LAST THING.**

**Yoro and Zamir had managed to gather a lot of black essence, and there wasn't much left to reach the perfect quantity that was needed to open the Rip of the Underworld and resurrect their evil master, Shredder. But, as said above, they needed just a little bit more essence.**

"**What can we do my Lord?" Zamir asked Yoro. Shredder's younger thought about it…yeah! They would've hypnotized some humans and made them do crimes in their place! What could the humans do then? Steal some cars? Or rob a shop? Maybe the second choice was the best. He told Zamir about his plan and the blonde, vicious man smiled evilly: The Turtles would be defeated once and for all!**

**The Turtles prepared for the patrol, lost in their thoughts. Some time earlier, after their almost-kiss, Raph and Julie hadn't spoken or looked at each other. When they were alone in the living room for a short while, in silence, Julie noticed that Raph hadn't prepared himself to go.**

"**Will you go tonight?" Raph was surprised that she had finally opened her mouth in his presence. He answered quickly:**

"**Ehm…no…" Julie was close to ask him why, when Leo walked into the room. When he saw them he didn't know why, but an ice cold goosebump spread all over his body. His sixth sense was telling him something, but he didn't know what. He surely noticed that something must have happen between Raph and Julie. When the Turtles had gone out, Raph prepared himself as Nightwatcher and came to Julie's New York in 0 seconds with the portal.**

**When the Turtles , Julie and April came to the other New York, they jumped roof to roof as usual, watching over the streets to see if something unusual was happening. Then, they finally arrived near a shop, where there were some men robbing it. One of them was blonde and was wearing black clothes just as his companion. The other one had black curly hair and was caring boxes to their big car. But there was something strange about them too; they looked like robots, as they didn't know what they were doing. The Turtles decided to stop them and jumped down from the roof, in front of the odd criminals, who were carring one box each.**

"**Stop right there, thieves! The party is over!" Donnie said with serious. The thieves laid down the boxes and took out baseball rackets, one for each of them, and ran to attack the Turtles.**

**Mikey ran to stop the attacks with his kurigasama, and wrapped the blonde's racket.**

"**HA-HA!" Mikey said loud, satisfied. But the blonde criminal wasn't stupid. He lifted the racket with all his strength and Mikey flew high and hit the ground pretty hard.**

"**Leo! Mikey's KO!" Donnie shouted. Leo ran to help his youngest brother.**

"**Mikey, are you all right?"**

"**Ghyeah, I'mgf all righf, but wöy are vhere fuve Leos? Sfinfse whuen do you have tfwins?" He said with a dumb voice. Leo sighed desperately. No, he was knocked off.**

"**Brööö…." Mikey loosed consciousness in the blue clad turtle's arms.**

"**NO MIKEY! Stay awake!" He shook him, but Mikey remained with his eyes shut. The black haired criminal took out a rifle and started shooting in their direction. Leo jumped away with Mikey in his arms to skip the shooting.**

"**Julie!" She ran to him.**

"**Take care of Mikey!" Julie nodded and tried to cure him with her chi (she always had the medallion with her) She tried a million times, but it didn't work.**

"**Leo! I can't! I isn't working!" She said desperate. Her boyfriend answered while stopping the criminal's attacks:**

"**If you're stressed then the magic is weak! You have to concentrate and calm down! You can do it!" Julie nodded again, taking deep, calming breathes. He laid her hands on Mikey's chest and activated her chi, concentrating as well as she could. The red stone shined bright and the light came to Mikey's heart and in the end, the young turtle opened his eyes and flew up, scared as heck.**

"**HOLY PIZZA! Julie! I'm so glad to see you! I had a horrible dream! I dreamt that Leo had 4 twins!" **

"**It's all right Mikey, don't worry…" Julie said comforting and they soon got back to fight again. While Donnie was fighting, he noticed that someone had to control the humans from some place, because when he beat the shit out of them, the rose up again as dolls. He looked around and saw them in a second:**

**Yoro and Zamir were on a roof some meters away and Zamir had his eyes shut and did strange movements with his hands. Donnie ran towards them.**

"**Donnie! Wait! Where are you going?" April shouted. The purple masked turtle climbed on the wall and jumped towards them lifting his staff to attack them.**

"**Oh, it seems that we have a visit!" Yoro giggled vicious. What Donnie hadn't calculated was that they had a barrier. He was hit by the magic shield and fell on the ground.**

"**Are you all right?" April asked kneeling in front of him. Donnie nodded and became serious soon.**

"**Zamir and Yoro are on the roof controlling the criminals!" **

"**Exactly, brainhead!" Zamir laughed. They were floating in front of them now.**

"**Too bad for you, we have enough black essence to awake our master!" Yoro shouted to them.**

"**No! We'll not let you do it! Guys, break the cylinder down!" Leo said. They ran all towards Yoro and Zamir and jumped high thanks to their chi. But Yoro activated the barrier and they flew to the ground again, defeated.**

"**You can't do anything anymore!" Zamir laughed and disappeared with his lord in a purple small tornado, and the silence laid again on the city.**

"**Holy pizza…what'll we do now?" Mikey asked worried.**

"**I don't know, I guess we've to get home and elaborate a plan…" Leo said sadly. The others nodded. Julie took a deep breath. She was a little bit tired after the battle; the chi had taken a bunch of her energy.**

**Suddenly she felt metal arms wrap her and dragging her into a dark corner. They mysterious man took her in his arms and jumped some roofs away. All this happen very fast, and Julie hadn't got the time to scream for help. When they arrived on a roof a bit away, the man let her go and Julie saw it was Nightwatcher.**

"**Night! You scared me! Why did you take me here?" She said sighing with relief.**

"**Ehm…I…where were you last night? You didn't come, I was worried!" Oh! In the end she hadn't gone out with him, but had stayed with Leo at home.**

"**Ah! I'm sorry! Last night…" She looked away. "I wasn't in the best mood, but I'm all right now. If you wanted to see me only for this, I have to go now, the Turtles are surely searching for me…" Raph stopped her, taking her hand.**

"**No! Wait! The thing is…I wanted to talk to you, alone…" This time, he looked away.**

"**Oh but then let's sit down!" They sat on the edge of the roof, looking over the panorama of the city. Raph started:**

"**Well….I…" Julie tried to decode those mysterious, thoughtful and hesitating eyes.**

"**I…I'll leave the city." Julie gasped in surprise hearing those words.**

"**What? But you can't! This city needs us! It needs you! Yoro and Zamir has taken all the necessary black essence, you just can't leave like that!"**

"**Listen, it wasn't an easy decision!" He answered sharply. "It's just that there's a person that I care a lot about and she's suffering a lot because of me. My behavior can tear the family apart too, and I don't want that to happen, not because of me…." When she heard what he said, Julie was a bit sad but understood. She smiled sadly and sighed:**

"**Well, at least you have a reason to leave…" Julie looked up and their eyes met for a moment.**

"**I'll miss you…" Raph felt how his heart beat faster and faster.**

"**I'll miss you too…" This would been the last time he'd ever seen her, and he hadn't told her yet about his feelings…he would never see her again…he felt, like last time, how the reasonable part of himself slowly slipped away and his feelings took control…**

"**But before I leave, there's just one last thing I want to do…" He looked at her serious and sincere.**

"**What kind of thing?" Julie asked curious. Raph took all the courage in his heart.**

"**Close your eyes, and don't open them for any reason until I say you can, understood?"**

"**All right!" Julie said laughed and closed her eyes. Raph took a deep breath and took off his helmet. Now or never. He caressed her cheek, and Julie felt goosebumps on her skin. Why was this feeling so familiar?**

**Raph put his hands around her neck, without hesitation and sighed. There was just silence and a high tension in the air. His heart beat hard and fast in his chest, covering every single sound. He came closer. Then, he did something that he usually never had dared to do in his whole life, but he couldn't stop himself anymore:**

**He kissed Julie with all the love he felt for her.**

**When Julie felt the kiss, she almost pushed Raph away. But then the mixed and intense emotions of the kiss came over her as a powerful, enormous wave, and she didn't stop it. Julie relaxed and Raph embraced her tightly.**

**It was a passionate kiss. His lips kissed her with indescrivible warmth, at the same time as it had a sweet, bitter and melancholic taste, making her shiver. It was like a sweet and melancholic goodbye. It was so deep, beautiful. She felt so sad…**

**Raph stroke his hands in her hair. He didn't want to let her go, but he had to. It was the best for both of them. It seemed like an eternity had passed when he finally stopped kissing her. He sighed again, and whispered in her ear with a broken voice:**

"**Goodbye…" Julie heard him disappear with a slight movement, and knew he was gone. She opened her eyes. Julie felt shocked and speechless. Then, she realized what she had done, and the feelings of guilt washed over her as If they were ice-cold water.**

**She had let Nightwatcher kiss her, even if she loved Leo. Julie felt so guilty, but at the same time she felt that she just couldn't had stopped that kiss. It was filled with emotions, which had touched her deep in her soul. She didn't love Nightwatcher in that way, but Julie still felt that she had betrayed Leo. Leonardo had always helped her, comforted her and loved her with all his body and soul, but she had betrayed him. She hid her face in his hands, falling down on her knees.**

**The Turtles reached the same roof were Julie was, and saw her on her knees, hiding her face in her hands, still as a statue. They all looked wondering at each other as Leo ran to her.**

"**Julie! We've looked everywhere for you!...hey, are you ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.**

**Suddenly, Julie woke up as from a deep sleep, and slapped the hand away. Leo was shocked. She had never acted like that before. Had he done something wrong?**

**Julie looked at him with sad and teary eyes, but she wasn't crying. She rose up and Leo tried to reach for her, but she shook her head and said angrily:**

"**NO! Stay away from me!" She ran away fast as lightning, down the stairs to the exit and down on the silent streets. Leo stared in the direction she had run away, with eyes big as plates. Donnie came to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Hey…Leo… "The eldest brother came back to reality.**

"**Don't worry for me, let's go and search for Julie! Spread out and search on the streets and the corners!" They spread out and started searching. They looked for her for half an hour. Donnie passed near a dark alley, and heard a silent crying, and saw a silhouette he recognized quickly. It was Julie, who was sitting against the wall, and had her face buried in her knees. The turtle walked slowly and silently to her. He sat down by her side, and laid his arms around her shoulders.**

**Julie jolted scared, and tried to push him away.**

"**NO! No! Let me go!"**

"**Calm down Julie! Calm down! Don't worry; I won't take you to the others, not now." Julie calmed down and looked away from his eyes.**

"**What has happen? Why did you react like that with Leo? He hasn't hurt you in any way, at least what I know…" Julie sighed with teary eyes and answered with a broken voice:**

"**No, it's not him, it's just…" She stopped herself.**

"**Talk about it Julie, it's good to talk things out!" Julie nodded and told him everything that had happen between her, Raph and Nightwatcher so far. When Donnie heard that Raph aka Nightwatcher had kissed her, he almost felled down on the ground. Ok, it was official, Raph was completely crazy. Julie continued worried:**

"**The thing is that I've betrayed Leo. I haven't told him anything so he wouldn't go mad at Raph, and because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He's always been so honest and sincere and open with me, and suddenly I let another boy kiss me! I am a horrible girlfriend, a horrible person!"**

"**Julie! You know it's not true! You are a fantastic girl, who always understands and can read other people's feelings, that's why I know that Leo won't be mad at you because you didn't stop the kiss." Donnie answered reassuring. **

"**Really?"**

"**Absolutely! But I still think you should talk to him!" Donnie said with a light smile. Julie nodded and hugged him tight.**

"**Thanks Donnie, you're my very best friend!"**

"**You're welcome, you're mine too! Let's go back to the others now, they are surely worried!" They walked out of the alley and Donnie called his brothers with his T-Phone. They quickly came to him and climbed on a roof to talk unnoticed. Julie and Leo looked heartbroken at each other, and the others knew it was best leaving them alone. They went back home and leave them alone. They looked at each other and sighed. Leonardo started talking:**

"**Julie…have I done something that I shouldn't done? Have I done something bad? If there are any problems with me that you want to tell me about then it's important to tell me…" Julie took all the courage in her heart and spoke:**

"**Leo…it's not you, absolutely not…it's just…Raph…" Her voice broke.**

"**What? Has Raph done something to you?" He said with a sting of anger in his voice. She shook her head.**

"**No…" Then she told him everything that had happen between her, Raph and Nightwatcher and told him about the kiss too. Leo felt pain in his heart, but listened to her. Julie explained why she didn't stop the kiss, and Leo nodded in silence.**

"**Leo, I…I'm sorry for everything that I've done, I mean it…I've been an idiot not telling you everything, I didn't wanted to hurt you, but the truth is that I've already hurt you a lot with not telling you about this. I'm a horrible girl and girlfriend, I don't deserve you. But I want you to know that I can't live without you…you're the only one I love, I don't want another man in my life than you…T…The only one I want is you. But the truth is, I've failed you…." She waited for Leo's disappointed, angry and bitter voice to tell her it was over. But he didn't say anything. She turned around and looked away, taking a step forward. Suddenly, she felt Leo's hand taking hers, and he dragged her close to him, hugging her tightly. Julie remained shocked. Leo whispered warmly and softly:**

"**Julie, my love, you've never failed me. I understand everything, and you don't have to worry. For me, you're unique. You're a beautiful, strong girl, who I'll never leave. You're my present and my future. I promise you that I'll do everything to keep you by my side. Because neither I can be without you. You're the princess of my destiny. We are bound by destiny, by eternity…" Those words warmed Julie's heart deeply.**

"**So…you're not angry for the kiss?" Leo shook his head laughing. Julie smiled and asked:**

"**We'll be together forever, won't we?" Leo smiled sincerely back.**

"**Yes princess…" He said giggling delicately. "Forever…" He ended whispering softly. Then, he kissed her passionately under the beautiful moonlight.**

**A/N: Aww that was cute wasn't it? But OMG JULIE AND RAPH DA FEELS THO! This chapter breaks my heart and yet I think it's one of the best I've wrote. I listened to Implode by BoA and Evening Sky by Ailee while writing the scenes with Raph and Julie before and during the kiss, they fit so good, you should give them a listen! And princess serenity death theme from sailor moon was amazingly fitting for this chapter, just after the kiss and when she runs away….I love the sailor moon soundtrack! XD thanks for reading, see you next chapter!**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	14. The Opening Of The Rip And The Retrun

**CHAPTER 13: THE OPENING OF THE RIP AND THE RETURN.**

**Finally! Zamir and Yoro had collected all the necessary black essence that they needed! Now they could finally bring back Shredder to the living! Zamir took the cylinders and poured the essence in a bigger one to take with them and Yoro gathered a ninja army if someone would be interfering. They went to the biggest plaza of New York and made a hole in the middle of the plaza and placed the cylinder there.**

**Zamir took deep breathes. He was so excited! They were in front of the cylinder, and both of them started to say a magic formula in an ancient language. Soon the world would be their!**

**The Turtles went back home. It was already late in the evening, and the city was empty, with grey clouds covering the sky. When they arrived at the lair, Raph had disappeared. Splinter said he hadn't come home in a while. They searched for him through the whole lair and the sewers, but it seemed like he'd vanished. Julie was the first to notice the letter on the kitchen table. She opened it and read it. There was written:**

"_**Dear brothers, Splinter Julie and April: **_

_**I know, it's not like me to write a letter like this, but it doesn't matter now. You're surely asking yourselves were the heck I am. The truth is that I'll surely be far away from New York when you're reading this. But why have I leaved you? Because I know my behavior in these past weeks has let everyone down, making everyone angry and sad and that's why I've decided to put things right. I'm a coward, I know, but I think it's best this way. It's best for me to leave now. Forgive me brothers, for everything bad and horrible I've done to you during these years, I mean it.**_

_**Julie, if you are reading this too, I want to say sorry, because I've made you suffer. I'm a complete idiot, while you are a fantastic girl. You've always been my side, and I'm grateful for that. To not make you suffer any longer, I've decided to leave. But I want you to know I will **__**never**__** forget you. Forgive me.**_

_**Goodbye,**_

_**Raph.**_

**In a second, she realized everything: But then…the girl that Nightwatcher talked about, the reason why Raph had left…they were connected! And that then meant that…Raph and Nightwatcher WERE THE SAME PERSON, and that for all this time, RAPH HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HER!**

**She remained still as a statue with the letter in her hand and her eyes staring empty. The others read it too, and when they took it from her hand, without thinking, Julie ran out of the sewers, in the streets and started shouting furiously:**

"**RAPH! WHY DID YOU LEAVE? YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! WE NEED YOU AND YOU JUST RAN AWAY! WHERE HAS THE BRAVE RAPAHEL GONE? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW? YOU'RE AN ****IDIOT!****IDIOT, IDIOT! COME BACK RAPH, I BEG YOU!" **** The Turtles came up to the surface and ran to her. Donnie hugged her.**

"**We'll continue search for him in the surface too…" He said reassuring. A cold wind blew over them and the sky was greyer than ever. From the plaza a bit away, they all saw a purple and crooked rip over the sky.**

"**Holy pizza! Do you think Yoro and Zamir have something to do with this?" Mikey said with big, worried eyes.**

"**It might could be my sons. You have to hurry, go now!" Splinter said who had followed them up.**

"**And Raph?" April asked.**

"**I'll search for him. Go and fight my sons, the final battle awaits you. They all nodded and turned around to go, and Splinter stopped them to say some last words, looking at them with eyes filled with pride.**

"**Remember, I'm proud of calling you my sons. Good luck." The Turtles looked at their father with grateful and thankfulness and ran then towards the plaza.**

**When they arrived, there was a big cylinder with the essence inside, in the middle of the plaza. A purple ray was coming out of it and it was slowly opening the rip in the sky. It was the Rip of The Underworld. Yoro and Zamir were close to it, saying words with no sense at all.**

"**Oh, look who's here! The Turtles! I knew you'd come here! Now, in an hour, the rip will open completely, and you'll have to kneel in front of the master Shredder!" Yoro said.**

"**You believe that, Yoro!" Mikey shouted. He ran towards him and jumped and twisted with his nunchakus. He trapped the cylinder with his kurigasama, but it gave him a violent electric shock and the turtle flew in the air and hard on the ground. Donnie ran to help him.**

"**Oh my gosh Mikey! With a shock wave like that you should already be dead! How are you?"**

"**Hi princess! I have saved you, so why don't you give me a kiss?..." He said with spinning eyes and crazy voice. He came closer too!**

"**MIKEY!" He slapped him hard on the head and the youngest turtle screamed and shook his head.**

"**Oh Donnie! Thank you!" He hugged him. "But I was almost kissing a princess! Why did you wake me up so early?" Donnie sighed desperately and continued fighting against the ninja army Yoro had prepared. Zamir was fighting against Leo, and started teasing him:**

"**I don't see the red one! Where is he? Did he run away leaving you here? What a coward!"**

"**Shut up! Don't you even dare talk bullshit about my brother?"**

"**Well then why isn't he here? He's just a fool is he thinks he can escape Shredder, because he'll kill every each one of you!" Leo pushed him away with his katanas so Zamir felled to the ground. Leo pointed the swords near his neck.**

"**To be honest, I don't care why he left…because….I want him back here! It doesn't matter what he did, we all want our brother to come back!" Zamir was surprised to hear those words. Why didn't this turtle feel any resentment against his brother?**

"**Even if has done many bad decision and things in his life, even if he doesn't have a great mood all the time, Raphael is an amazing brother and friend. His loyal, strong and is always there when you need him. He has always helped me through hard times, he always understood me. Even if he had hurt me deeply, I forgive him, because I know he'll come back. I trust him!"**

**Zamir pushed the sword away with a kick and rose up, punching Leo in the face.**

"**Believe what you want, he won't come back!"**

"**We'll see on that one!" Leo said with a challenging tone in his voice.**

**Splinter was jumping on the roofs in search of his son. From the letter he'd left, the sage rat had understood that Raph had loved Julie all this time. His silent suffering had forced him to leave, and he had to find him as soon as possible. At the same time, he couldn't just be mad at him. Splinter understood that feeling, and knew that his brothers would've forgiven him too. From his mistakes of the past, Splinter had teached his sons about the power of forgiveness. **

**Raph was sitting on a roof and was staring at the empty streets. He couldn't believe that he had just run away from his family. He wanted to come back, but he had left that letter, and he was sure that Julie had already told Leo about their kiss and the rest of the story.**

"**Shit…I'm such a fucking moron!" He threw a stone down the roof and sighed irritated.**

"**Rapahel." His eyes widened, surprised as ever. He rose up and turned around.**

"**Ma…Master Splinter!" The turtle ran to his master.**

"**Why have you looked for me?"**

"**Because the final battle is going on, and your brothers need you more than ever."**

"**But…master, I don't dare looking them in the eyes anymore after what I've done. Do you think they'll forgive me? And Julie and Leo? I know that I've hurt them deeply…." Raph looked away from his master, looking down at his feet.**

"**Raphael…if there's something important that I've teach you all, is forgiveness. Seeing what my choices from the past has caused, I've teach you about forgiveness. Remember always that forgiveness has an enormous power, as big as love. It can do many things, and I'm sure that Julie, Leo and the others has already forgiven you. Don't be afraid!"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yes. The time of hiding is over, we have to go back and fight evil to save the world. All right?"**

"**Yes, Father.**

**The Turtles, Julie and April were fighting as best as they could: Mikey attacked every ninja spinning and kicking fast with his nunchakus and kurigasama and his special move Hot Nunchuck Fury. Donnie was beat every ninja with his staff with April. Leo was still facing Zamir while Julie fought some ninjas alone.**

**Zamir was tired to fight against Leo and aimed Mikey instead. He tried to get rid of Leo, but the eldest Turtle wasn't an easy bite. But en the end, Zamir kicked him pretty hard in the stomach; making him fly some meters and making him drop his katanas. Leo didn't have the time to take them, and Zamir already was in front of his younger brother.**

"**Mikey! Be careful!" Leo shouted. Mikey got in a defensing position and was ready to fight. Zamir attacked him quickly and violently. Mikey dodged the attacks with stealth, but was hit sometimes too.**

"**You think you're though huh? You think you're strong? You think you can resist my Hot Nunchuck Fury? Huh?" The orange clad turtle said dodging more attacks.**

"**I'm surely smarter than you!" Zamir said, taking him by surprise by kicking him fast in the stomach. Then, he jumped and made a kick in the air, hitting Mikey right on the face. The others tried to interfere, but were stopped by a barrier. Mikey was scared. What could he do all alone?**

"**Now there aren't your strong brothers and friends here to help you! Give up, you pitiful insect! Now you'll die!" Zamir lifted his swords.**

"**MIKEY!" They all shouted together. Zamir was almost cutting him in a half….it was the end for him…"**

**Suddenly, everyone heard a voice coming from a roof:**

"**I think you calculated wrong there, my dear Goldilocks!" The person jumped in front of Mikey, defending him:**

**The red bandana blew in the wind and the scars on the shell were clearly visible, and the ambra-brown eyes were burning like indomitable fires. A challenging giggle spread over his face. It was Raph.**

**Mikey wasn't sure if shout in happiness our cry. He felt an incredible joy inside him along with surprise and shock. His brother was back! He managed to shout:**

"**RAPH! YOU'RE BACK!" Mikey ran to him, hugging him very tight. The others were happy to see him too. Raph smiled happily and said:**

"**Yeah Mikey, I'm back…" He looked up to Julie and Leo. "To stay." Julie smiled joyfully.**

**The earth started trembling and Zamir laughed happily:**

"**YES! The rip is almost fully open!" The barrier disappeared and Julie ran and hugged Raph tight.**

"**Raph! You scared the freaking shit out of me!" Raph hugged her back and said:**

"**Sorry darling…" Then, he said to Leo:**

"**Leo, look…I…I…" His brother stopped him:**

"**Don't worry, it's all forgiven. We'll be brothers forever, wont we?" Raph smiled and nodded. The wind was blowing hard now and the rip completely opened now. Yoro ended the formula:**

"**ETERNAL MASTER SHREDDER, RESURRECT FROM THE DARK WORLD, AND REGIN FOR THE ETERNITY!"**

**There was a hard wind blow that almost make the Turtles flew in the wall. Julie closed her eyes and hugged Leo tight. When she opened them again, she saw along with the others, a black shadow coming out of the rip, which was black-purple inside. The shadow became clearer for every step, and finally, a man with a silver armor, swords and red, threathful eyes came out. It was Shredder.**

"**No…it's not possible…" Splinter said. Shredder was floating in the air, stopping his eyes on Yoro and Zamir. He flew to them and they kneeled on the ground, adoring him.**

"**Oh, great master, we are so happy to see you here." Shredder nodded.**

"**You have been very loyal to me. I'm glad to see you too." He turned to the Turtles and said:**

"**It seems that you're still around. It doesn't surprise me; you've always been quite resistant. But now the moment has come to end this once and for all…" He took out his sword. Raph tightened his grip on the sais.**

"**I'll be happy to beat the shit out of you!" He shouted running towards him. Shredder laughed evilly.**

"**Hah! Incompetent scum!" He lifted his hand and pushed Raph away with a single strong and powerful shock wave.**

"**You shouldn't underestimate me, in the Underworld I gained some power that you pitiful creatures can't even understand…" Mikey helped Raph up.**

"**What do we do now?" April asked worried.**

"**It's obvious! We fight!" Leo said! They all nodded and ran to attack Shredder. He just lifted his hand and hit them with his shock wave. He said with a scorn voice:**

"**You don't know who you really are facing. I'm MUCH stronger than last time we met. I think a journey in the Underworld will do you good!" He laughed and did a strange formula in an ancient language. He gathered his hand and stretched them as he was controlling the wind and shouted with decided and evil voice:**

"**UNDERGROUND WIND!" In a second, almost everyone except for Shredder, Yoro and Zamir, were dragged, or proper said sucked in the rip by a powerful, ice-cold wind.**

"**NO!" Julie took quickly and tightly Leo's hand. They both flew up in the air while the wind tried to suck them in.**

"**REMAINED UNITED!" Leo shouted. Shredder got irritated and made the wind stronger, and managed to separate Leo and Julie's hands.**

"**LEO! Help!"**

"**JULIE!" He tried to catch her hand and almost did, but in the end, the wind separated them completely. Julie was swept violently inside the rip.**

"**LEOOO!" When she fell into the rip, it felt like being thrown in ice-cold water. It was like the cold darkness filled your body and soul, covering everything: smell, sight, feeling… In the end, everything was completely dark around her and she couldn't breather anymore. She closed her eyes and felt how her heart slowly stopped beating. Then, it was like disappearing in the eternal darkness.**

**A/N: SOOOO folks, what do you think? I think it was exiting to write this chapter in English! We are soon coming to the end (c'mon Sushi, don't stress that much, there are like 5 chapter left or something like that) ok, but at least, we are close to the very final battle with the Shredder, which won't be next chapter actually. But now I won't spoil more than that! Hope you liked this chapter, see you soon!**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	15. In The Underworlds Dimension

**CHAPTER 14: IN THE UNDERWORLD DIMENSION.**

**Mikey jolted and opened abruptly his eyes, screaming scared as ever. Then, he noticed that he wasn't in the cold darkness anymore, but in his messy room! He looked around, extremely confused. He looked at the clock. It was nine in the morning? But how? Where were all the others? Yoro? Shredder? Zamir? He remembered well when he saw them being sucked in by that rip-thingy. To answer all these question, he jumped down the bed and walked to the kitchen.**

**Each and one of his brothers were sitting at the table along with Splinter. When he first saw them, he screamed like crazy:**

"**AAAAH!" They all turned around.**

"**Good morning Mikey! How are you?" Donnie asked. Mikey sat down at the table, with his mouth open in shock and eyes big and surprised as plates.**

"**I…I don't understand…." Raph lifted his hand towards Mikey's head. The orange masked turtle was sure that Raph would've slapped him for screaming, but strangely, Raph just patted his head lovingly.**

"**You don't understand what?" He said kindly. Mikey's eyes widened even more.**

"**I mean…how can you be here at home? Weren't we fighting Shredder five minutes ago?" His brothers and master bursted out in laughing.**

"**What are you talking about? We defeated Shredder a long time ago!" Leo said laughing. Mikey sighed and looked down. He just felt that something wasn't right with all this. Through the day, he noticed too that his brothers were treating him more kindly than usual, like Raph didn't slap him and Leo said he could play his videogames without any problem, and they didn't call him stupid or bonehead either. For once, he felt completely…accepted among his brothers. For once, they didn't see him as the stupid and brainless turtle of the bunch. He was just happy to be with his brothers.**

**When he was playing Skyrim in the living room, he noticed something very, very strange: the group photo with them and the Johnson family wasn't above the chimney as it used to be. It was completely gone, as if it never had been there.**

"**Hey guys! Where is group of us and the Julie's family?" They all looked up interrupting their activities.**

"**What photo?" Raph asked**

"**Who's Julie?" Leo asked. Mikey laughed.**

"**What are you saying Leo? Julie is your girlfriend!" His brothers looked strange at him.**

"**I've never had a girlfriend." Leo said rising his eyebrow. Mikey rose up and looked angry at them all.**

"**Listen, I don't know what the heck has happen with you guys, but something isn't right with all this! It's impossible that you don't remember a thing of what has happen these past two years! Nothing is freaking normal here!"**

"**What you're saying isn't normal my son, because it hasn't happen at all." Splinter said from his couch.**

"**But it has happen!" Mikey said decided. Splinter walked to him and said:**

"**Michelangelo, I don't know what you're talking about, but I know that nothing of what you're believing has happen to us is real!" He laid a hand on his shoulder.**

"**But I know it's true, I know it!" Mikey said, noticing that Splinter was acting strange.**

"**Trust me, Michelangelo, we all love you!" They all started to laugh crazily and scary, and their eyes turned red.**

"**No! You aren't my brothers! Give me my family back!" He said with teary eyes. Everything around became red and black, and his false family turned into monsters. It was all a lie; he was stronger than the darkness!**

**An orange light started glowing from his body. It deleted everything in front of him, taking the monsters away. Then, he was wrapped by a beautiful and warm light, and then disappeared. **

**When he opened his eyes again, he was in a white and bright place. There was a beautiful woman not far away from him, who was pale as the moon but bright as the sun. She had a white simple dress and a white and glittering shawl around her amazing blonde, almost white, hair. Mikey recognized her. It was Tsuki, the goddess of moon and the future.**

"**Goddess Tsuki! What are you doing here?" He asked surprised. Tsuki smiled and answered:**

"**Hi Michelangelo, I'm glad to see you. I came here to talk to you. I knew you would wake up first."**

"**Of course, you can see the future!" He giggled.**

"**But not only because of that…you're a special person. You have a strong and pure soul, and that's why you haven't fall in the Underworlds' trap. Your father, brothers, April and Julie are in danger. You have to help them by waking them up from the illusions they are in. You ****are**** Michelangelo, but you just have to believe in yourself."**

"**I know….but why were I in another dimension? What does Shredder want to do with us?"**

"**He's letting the Underworld divore you. The living creatures that comes here are put in a deep sleep of illusion, showing them in a universe where everything strange or that have changed their life forever disappear, so they think everything they'd went through was just a dream and they lose their souls forever, dying."**

"**But it's terrible! What can I do?"**

"**You have to help them finding the light, something that does bond them to the living; it's usually something very important for the person in question. You can do it Michelangelo. This is the biggest power of your chi, beside from speed.**

"**Really? That's so cool! Then I'm going!"**

"**Wait! I want to tell you something important! You've surely noticed that your family was pretty different than usual in your illusion that was because you feel like they don't accept you, that they don't love you. But that's not true Mikey, your family loves you deeply, always keep that in mind. Now go and save the ones you love!"**

"**I will! Thank you Tsuki!" Tsuki nodded and disappeared. Now, Mikey was back in the darkness, and saw all his friends and brothers around him, floating, sleeping deeply. He ran to Julie and took her hand. Suddenly, he heard Tsuki's voice:**

"**Michelangelo! Remember, these are the things the light of your friends and brothers are captured in…" She whispered the things, and Mikey nodded.**

"**All right! Thank you!" He said smiling. The voice disappeared and he activated his chi, hoping that he could reach Julie soon as possible.**

**Julie gasped and woke abruptly up, breathing heavily. She was died 5 seconds ago, she was very sure of that. She calmed herself down and looked around. Julie was…in her room! The clock showed that it was Monday 7:00 in the morning…but how could she be here? Where were the Turtles? She noticed that the group photo with her family and the Turtles wasn't where it was supposed to be. Julie jumped down the bed and went there to take a closer look. The was another photo instead, that showed her family on the beach.**

**It couldn't be all just a dream? Everything that'd happened with her and the Turtles? No, it couldn't be possible! Julie walked to the kitchen and her family said good morning as nothing had happen.**

"**Good morning!" She said. "Who has taken the photo of us and the Turtles from my room?" Julie asked sitting by table. They all looked strange at her.**

"**Julie, you know very well that the Ninja Turtles are just fictional characters" Phil said. Julie remained startled, No, it couldn't just been a dream of hers!**

**For almost all day she thought about it. In the meantime, she had a strange feeling too, like someone important for her was missing. When she was in the school yard with her friends, she suddenly saw a big turtle with a blue bandana waving and smiling amazingly at her. It was like a flashback. She jolted and shook her head of surprise. When she looked at the tree again, the turtle was gone. Everytime she tried to remember who this person was, it was like having a black out. All memory of that person had disappeared. Maybe it had to do with the Turtles, or she was just crazy?**

**In the end, when Julie got home, she gave up. Sighing sadly, laying down on the bed. Maybe it had been a dream. A beautiful, romantic, funny and adventurous dream. Julie took one of her TMNT comics and read it. In every group picture of the Turtles, one of them was always missing, and when she noticed it, she had the same, sad feeling of missing something, or someone. Oh well, it everything had just been in her head, and that was all.**

**Julie caressed the soft and warm blanket of her bed and closed her eyes. In less than a second, she had a flashback. She was on her bed. But…someone was on top of her, and was kissing her with an incredible and warm passion, holding her close to him; Julie could feel his warmth... But everything was foggy; she couldn't see his face…**

**Julie opened her eyes, a bit shocked. She understood that those memories were trying to tell her something. She had to remember someone important, but who? The more she tried to remember him, more she couldn't remember him. He heart was teared apart by this. She felt so empty and sad by not remembering what seemed a very important fragment of her life…**

**Then, she heard a familiar voice:**

"**Julie! Julie, do you hear me? Do you see me?" The voice came from somewhere in front of her. She looked up and saw a small and young turtle in shape of a spirit, with an orange bandana and big, sky-blue and sweet eyes.**

"**Michelangelo! I can't believe it! I knew it wasn't all dream" She said joyfully, with almost tears in her eyes.**

"**Exactly, all of this is just an illusion. To come out of here, you must find your light, in poor words, you must remember what you've forgot.**

"**But how can I do that? I've tried all day!" She said desperate.**

"**I know how! You'll find your light in a memory of a starfilled sky, during the summer, in park. There, you'll find what you're searching for. You can do this Julie!" He said encouraging. Julie nodded and concentrated. In a starfilled sky, during the summer, in a park…**

**She didn't know how or why, but her body almost automatically moved and took her most private photo album from one of her shelves, and sat down on the bed, searching through it. She felt that something important was there, even if she didn't know what. She arrived to the last page, and then she saw it:**

**At the end of the album, there was a photo of her and the blue clad turtle she'd seen in the school yard, in the photo. It was a beautiful starfilled sky, and they were in a park, holding hands. She touched the photo delicately with her fingers. Suddenly, all the memories of her love came back. All the memories of when he had comforted her, had fun with her, had kissed her…**

**Julie was so shocked that she almost fell down the bed, but in a second, she finally remembered the name of her beloved, and said his name:**

"**Leonardo!" Mikey shouted happily:**

"**Yuhuuu!" A blue light ball came out of the photo.**

"**Is this my light?" She asked the young turtle. Mikey nodded and Julie touched it, and the sphere wrapped her warmly and took her away from that illusion…**

**Julie opened her eyes, starting breathing again. She was floating, but the next second, she felled down in someone's arms. She looked up and shouted happily:**

"**Mikey!" He smiled warmly and sweetly at her.**

"**Welcome back! How are you?"**

"**Good!" Mikey let her down on her feet. "Do you need help with waking the others up?" She asked.**

"**I'll tell you how to do it…" He told her everything and she nodded. Together, they woke Leo and Donnie up. There was just Raph and April left. Donnie went to her to wake her up.**

"**Be strong April, I'll save you!" He thought, taking her soft hands in his.**

**When April was dragged in the darkness, she felt suffocating. She just couldn't breathe. She was so scared…se would've died! But then, she heard someone calling her. It was far away at first, but then, it came closer and closer:**

"**April…April…April!" She groaned irritated. She knew that voice…it was…**

"**Enough Ms. O'Neil! Wake up!" April jolted and sat up, screaming scared as heck. She looked around with big, scared eyes, breathing heavily, and 25 pair of eyes looked back at her. Where was she? She was…in her classroom! How was this possible?**

"**W…why am I here?"**

"**Because it's Wednesday and you have Math. If you tried to be funny Ms. O'Neil, I can calmly tell you that you've miserably failed. The Math Professor raised his eyebrow irritated and continued writing things on the whiteboard. April asked her friend that sat by her side:**

"**What the heck have I done?"**

"**You've slept like a baby for half of the Math lesson! Has something happen to you? Did you sleep well last night?" Her friend asked concerned. April shook her head and smiled, thanking her for caring. But it was strange! She couldn't have slept all this time! She went back home with tis thought in her head, and when she saw her father at home, she hugged him tightly.**

"**Wow! You're in a good mood today!" He said kindly, hugging her back.**

"**Yes! I'm happy to have you here with me; after all you've passed with the Kraangs…" Her father looked strange at her.**

"**What? Who are the Kraangs?" April gasped and looked at him with big eyes. No, he was just kidding.**

"**C'mon Dad! The Kraangs, those aliens that kidnapped you two years ago! I and the Turtles, along with Julie, saved you! Don't you remember?" He shook his head.**

"**Darling, aliens does not exist, and I've NEVER been kidnapped by those Kraigs or whoever they are." Her eyed widened, not believing what she was hearing.**

"**But…what I'm saying is true! Why do you say it's not?"**

"**Because it has never happen and will never happen! You must stop saying all these stupid stories; you're not a baby girl anymore!" She shook shocked her head, walking backwards to the stairs to her room.**

"**I don't know what has happen to you, but I never lie!"**

"**April…" He tried to take her hand, but she moved it out of his reach and shouted:**

"**NO! Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" She ran up to her room, with her dad's calling voice behind her:**

"**April! Wait!" She slammed the door and threw herself on the bed, crying. No, it hadn't been all in her head. She had met the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, who had saved her from some aliens, and had met the love of her life. Oh, she wanted him close by her side now so bad! But where was he? April wanted his warm and strong arms around her shoulders, his warm and lovefull hugs and his sweet kisses. She wanted to shout out to how much the world was unfair, that had taken away that important fragment of her life, of her soul. The world had taken the only thing that took completely away that loneliness she had felt all her life, until she had met him.**

**April rose up, and went to the window and opened it, looking out at the city.**

"**Oh Donnie…where are you? I want to see you…I want you to be close to me once more…I beg you…tell me where you are!"**

**It was in that precise moment, that she heard a twitter of a bird. She looked up towards the twitter, and saw a beautiful, cute and small little bird on one of the branches of a tree outside her apartment. It looked at her with his big, black eyes. Then, she suddenly heard a voice, who whispered:**

"**Follow it…" She quickly rand down the stairs and run outside, following the bird. It was guiding her to a familiar place…it finally stopped in front of a streetlight. April looked close at it…she had already been here…she touched the streetlight, and suddenly, she had a flashback:**

**April was in a robot's arms, and she wanted to get down. She shouted:**

"**Hey! Let me go!" A staff flew in the air and hit the robot on the back, and she flew up in the air. April was quickly caught by the mysterious saver. She opened her eyes and looked up, and two big, chocolate brown eyes looked back. He smiled sweetly and warmly at her. When April realized that she was in a big, mutant turtle's arms, she screamed, and the turtle screamed too, dropping her on the ground. But then, he stretched out his hand, smiling encouraging. She was a bit scared, but he said:**

"**Don't worry! It's all right! I'm your friend!" She stretched out her hand a bit insecure, but finally took it, trusting that sweet and gentle smile…**

**April came back to 'reality', breathing heavily of surprise. That was the first time she met Donnie, the boy she loved deeply. She looked up, and saw a purple sphere. That was her light, and she knew who her light was. It was Donnie. He had always been her light in life. That warmth in the emptiness, the lovefull hug in her loneliness. It had always been and would always be him. April touched the sphere and the light wrapped her and took her away. She closed her eyes…**

**April opened them again, falling down in someone's arms. She looked up, and saw the face of her boyfriend, who had teary and shining eyes and was smiling sweetly at her, just as two years ago.**

"**April! You're back! I'm so glad to see you!" He said with tears flowing down his cheeks. She smiled and cried f happiness too. She put her hands on Donnie's wet cheeks, came closer and said, happy as she ever been in her life:**

"**I knew it was you!..." Donnie laughed, and they kissed each other with passion and joy. April dragged him closer to her and kissed him intensively. She had missed him so much…Donnie wasn't an illusion, he was real. He was her light, her reality.**

**Donnie let her down on her feet and looked at the others, who were all happy for them. Now there was just one left, it was Raph.**

"**Ok, who will wake him up? It has to be someone special for him, I think…"**

"**Ehm…Tsuki has told me that Julie most do it…" Mikey said. They all turned towards her.**

"**What? Me?" Mikey nodded. Julie smiled and went to Raph, who was still asleep. She took his hands and concentrated. Then, she said:**

"**Raph…hey, do you hear me? I know that you can, so listen to me. I know that we two never had a simple relationship, but…I want you to know that you're a precious friend to me. I've never hated you for what you did. I really like you Raph; I want you by my side. Our friendship has grown, and I'll always be by your side, because I care about you. I beg you Raph, wake up…"**

**But Raph didn't move. Maybe it was too late, his soul was lost forever, there was nothing she could do anymore….Julie took a step away, but then, she suddenly felt Raph's warm hand taking hers. Then, she heard a hopeful, but a little bit tired voice:**

"**Wait...so…you never hated me?" She turned around towards him, and smiled with teary eyes.**

"**No Raph, how could I?" He dragged her close to him and hugged her tightly. Julie breathed out happily and hugged him back. She was so happy to see him alive and happy. He whispered:**

"**You've saved me again…thank you prettyface…" She laughed and hugged him tighter. Everyone was so happy. Now they were all together again. Or were they really?**

"**WAIT A SECOND!" Leo shouted. They all turned concerned towards him.**

"**Someone's missing!" He said shocked. They all looked worried around. In fact, someone ****WAS ****missing. Splinter.**

**A/N: AAAARGH! Master Splinter is missing! Where the heck could he be? Well folks, I know, and if you want to know too, see you next chapter! Hehehe, I'm sure you'll love it, my sisters almost cried when I read it for them, so, it came out pretty good! Oh, I can't wait to update! See you soon!**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	16. Always Wth Me

**CHAPTER 15: ALWAYS WITH ME.**

**Splinter opened his eyes. He was laying on…grass. But…where was he? He felt a calm warmth all over his body…maybe it was a sunny day. He rose slowly up, and then looked around the landscape he had in front of him.**

**He was in the middle of an emerald-green grass field and the flowers were covering the field with all kind of colors and varieties: Red and white roses, orange and yellow tulips and purple violets and many other flowers. They were so beautiful that they seemed jewels that decorated the field. The sky was blue without a cloud, and the sun was shining warmly on his skin along with a fresh breeze blowing. Pretty far away from where Splinter was, there was a big, mighty, beautiful and ancient oak. It had green leaves and its roots were so thick that someone could calmly sit down on them and take a cup of tea without fear.**

**Splinter started walking towards it to see if anyone was there. When he was close enough, he saw that two people were sitting underneath it. Relieved, he came closer. But when he saw ****who**** those people were, he remained petrified.**

**The first person he saw was a young woman, who was long and slim. She was sitting at small white table, with cookies and books on. The woman had a light and fresh skin as a petal, and it was a little bit pale too, as milk and soft as a feather. Her hair was deep black as the night, and it was blowing with the wind, as if it were a part of it. Her black eyes were sparkling while she was reading the book she had in her hands. Her lips had a sweet pink color, almost like a cherry. She had a white yukata with light pink cherry blossoms on it. **

**Some meters away, two young girls were playing with dolls. One of them had black short hair and black eyes. She was laughing sweetly while she was playing with her friend. The other one was quite different. She had brown hair collected in two small ponytails and had a sky-blue shirt with white short pants.**

**Splinter couldn't absolutely believe what he was seeing. Inside him, he felt a mix of never-ending happiness and shock. After staring at the girls in silence, he said the names of the little black haired girl and the woman:**

"**M…Miwa! Shen!" The girl and the woman looked up towards Splinter. For some seconds, the both remained silent, not really sure if what they were seeing was true. Then, they moved: Miwa laid the doll on the grass and Sheng laid the book on the table. She rose slowly up, trembling of happiness and surprise, and ran, together with her daughter, towards her husband, shouting happy as ever:**

"**YOSHI!" Splinter ran too towards them and shouted:**

"**SHEN!" In the end, when they reached each other, and Splinter took her in his arms and span her round and round in the air, laughing filled with joy. Sheng was laughing too, smiling radiantly. They then hugged each other tight and for a while. Splinter kissed her hands, cheeks and on the forehead more than one time, as if she would disappear as sand between his hands. He hugged her again, and said between his joyful tears:**

"**Please, tell me that this isn't a dream!"**

"**No my beloved, it's not a dream…" She whispered softly. Then, he knelt to take Miwa in his arms, and span her too. She shouted happily:**

"**Ootosan! Anata ga inakute samishikatta!" (Dad! ****I've missed you so much!" Splinter hugged her too and covered her with kisses on the cheeks.**

"**My beautiful sweetie! I've missed you too…" He then turned towards the other little girl, who had remained silent and a bit away, to let them be alone. She now came closer.**

"**And what's your name?" The girl smiled and said:**

"**It's a secret. But Shen has given me a cute nickname at the moment: you can call me Kuri!"**

"**It's a pretty name!" He said and smiled back. He turned to Shen and asked:**

"**My love…why am I not in the darkness? I've heard that the Underworld killed living creatures by letting them sleep…" Shen smiled beautifully and said:**

"**Let's sit down first; I'll explain everything to you…" They sat down underneath the oak and Miwa continued playing with Kuri while Shen explained:**

"**When you and your sons came here I directly felt your presence and tried to get you here with some powers I've gained when I got here. But I only have enough power to take one person here…" She said a bit sad.**

"**You don't have to feel guilty, I'm sure my sons and friends will be all right." He changed subject.**

"**So…what were you reading?"**

"**History of Raffaello and Donatello!"**

"**So you still like the Renaissance history?" Splinter laughed softly.**

"**Of course! Oh, haven't you by the way noticed your new looks?" He looked strange at her, but then touched his face and looked at his hands. Now he understood. He was human!**

"**But…how?" He asked surprised.**

"**When I got you here, I changed your looks too."**

"**Aaah. Well then…how is it going here?" Shen told him everything that had happen since she and Miwa got here, in the Afterlife, about her new life and how much Miwa had grown, and about when Kuri suddenly got here.**

"**When I asked where she was from, she said it was a secret dimension. Her name had to remain a secret too she said, or it would be trouble."**

"**Mmmm…that's strange…"**

"**Yes, but at least Miwa's got someone to play with now!" They turned their eyes to the little girls who were playing with dolls."**

"**Kuri is very sage and educated for her age, she's very sweet and joyful too."**

"**How old is she?"**

"**She's five" He nodded. Actually, now that he took a closer look, Kuri looked very familiar. He had surely seen that brilliant smile somewhere, and those eyes were very, very familiar too…**

"**I've called her Kuri for her beautiful chestnut-brown eyes. They are amazing!" Then, they talked a while about everything that passed through their mind. For both of them, it was like going back to the old days, when Splinter came to her house for a cup of tea and Shen showed him the different paintings of the Renaissance, which was her big passion. Splinter was impressed of it too, and that's why he gave the Turtles name of not only because he found the book in the sewers, but to remember his dead wife on some way. With Shen, the time seemed to disappear. They talked for a long while and played with the girls. Then, Shen said:**

"**Let's go and see how it's going for your sons!" They rose up and went to a snow-white well some meters form the oak. The water in it was crystal clear and reflected the blue sky.**

"**To see how it's going in other dimension in the world of the living, I just have to think about the people I want to see…" She touched the water and the reflection of the sky disappeared and a dark place was shown instead. There were his sons and his friends:**

**Mikey and Julie were waking Leo and Donnie up, who were floating and asleep. They woke April and Raph up too. Now there was just Splinter left. But his body wasn't there with them, and they looked for it everywhere. Splinter knew it was pointless, because he was here.**

"**They are looking for you!" Shen said.**

"**Yes. But how will they find me if I'm here?"**

"**It's simple!" Shen smiled. She said a magic formula that sounded delicate as the wind and sweet as honey. Splinter's body now appeared there, and they tried to wake him up, but their master didn't wake up.**

"**Oh no!" Splinter said worried.**

"**Don't worry! There's a solution! Your soul has to return to your body!" He looked at him with widened, surprised and sad eyes.**

"**But…Shen! I can't leave now! We've just found each other again! You don't know how much I've missed you all these years! When you were dead, I was close to suicide! Shredder had taken away from me the reasons I lived for me! I cried for endless days and nights, thinking that I could've saved you if I just been stronger! When I saw couples with children, happy, laughing, my heart ached when I thought that we could be like that too! My heart was so filled with sadness. I never stopped loving you Shen; I never stopped thinking about you and Miwa during all these years. The first years without you were a living hell. Now that I have the possibility to be with you forever, I don't want to waste it. I've always loved you…please…" He said with tears streaming down his cheeks. Shen looked sadly and broken at him touched of those so sincere words.**

"**Yoshi, my love…the time without you was a horrible pain without end for me too, when I came here. Everytime I saw you through that well, everytime I saw your suffering, I wanted to come down and wanted to hug you and tell you how much I loved you. But when I everytime realized it wasn't possible, I cried desperately. Why did it have to be such an enormous gap between us? Why did eternity have to divide us in such a cruel way? Day and night I thought about you and our past…my heart was broken, devastated of all the tears and sadness and loneliness. My life was so empty without your warm embrace, without your love…But then, you found four small turtles, who you took care of and raised as your own sons and loved them so much. I was so happy and relieved to see that in the end, you came over our death. I had fun seeing your new life. In the end, I comforted myself with the fact that you were finally happy, and that was enough for me, that was all I wanted for you.**

**I was happy to see you smile again, that despite everything, you had moved on. And that made me stronger. I had to move on too, because I knew now that you would live happy. Never forget Yoshi, that I never stopped loving you. I've thought of you all this time too. During all this time, when you were happy or sad or in any other mood, I was there and watched over you. I did never leave you. Maybe I did in the world of the living, but I always stayed with you in your heart, and you always stayed in mine. Even if the eternity has separated us, I will continue lighting up your way. And when you'll feel sad and lonely, look up at the stars, and me and Miwa will be there. You'll always be with me!"**

**He nodded, with tears flowing down as rain.**

"**I love you Shen…" Splinter whispered softly, and then came closer to her. Then, he kissed her warmly on the lips. Her lips were so soft and sweet. It was a passionate and suave kiss. Splinter had almost forgotten the beautiful taste of her lips. But now here they were again, between life and eternity, together with her. They would've meet again, the would've hold each other close again someday. They would've loved each other once again in the future. After the long kiss, Splinter said goodbye to Miwa:**

"**Be nice, my sweetie!"**

"**Of course, Ootosan!" Miwa smiled She said goodbye to Kuri too.**

"**Goodbye Kuri!"**

"**Goodbye, but I know we'll see each other soon! Could you do me a favor please? Can you say hello from me to Mum and Dad?" Splinter remained surprised by the question.**

"**I…I don't understand…do I know them?"**

"**Of course you do! Oh, right! I'm so stupid! Sorry, of course you don't know… Well, I'll whisper the names, come here…" She whispered the names, and Splinter remained completely speechless, gaping of surprise. He then looked at her with eyes big as plates.**

"**So…you are…"**

"**Shhh…see you soon Grandpa!" Kuri hugged him tight. Shen opened the portal he needed to come back to his sons. With his heart and soul in peace, he said goodbye once more. He entered the portal, and a warm light wrapped him and took him away.**

**Splinter opened his eyes, starting to breathe again. His sons, Julie and April were around him.**

"**Sensei! You're back!" They all said hugging him joyfully, and he hugged them back. Yes, he had to stay with his sons and friends, because they all needed him. They were his family now. After the hugs, Donatello said:**

"**I think that to come out, we need to use our chis together, holding hands. The power of the chis will grow then and hopefully take us out of here. It's worth a try. They all nodded and activated their chi, gathering in a circle. Leo stretched out his arm, and the others did the same, putting a hand one on top of another. They all concentrated, and a big rainbow ray wrapped them and took them away from the darkness. Once more, they had been stronger than the darkness.**

**A/N: Hi guys! Did you like this chapter? It was filled with feels, wasn't it? It was amazing for me to write this, I really hope you have enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the last battle, but not the last chapter! Hehehe! Oh, anyway, have you figured out who 'Kuri' really is? Muhahaha, I won't spoil, my lips are sealed, you'll get to know in a few chapters, wait and you'll be rewarded! See you next chapter folks!**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	17. A Shimmer Of Hope

**CHAPTER 16: A SHIMMER OF HOPE.**

**Shredder was watching the rip with a small but satisfied smile on his face. He had done very well. With his new powers he had eliminated the Turtles in one second. Now the rip was closing, and they would never see the light of the sun again! But he was very wrong…**

**A glow of light came out of the rip and opened the rip again, and as a comet landed and disappeared. And instead the Turtles, Splinter, April and Julie were there, smiling challenging at Shredder.**

"**But…how's that possible?!" Zamir gasped.**

"**You should know it by now! No one defeats the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that easy!" Mikey said proud.**

"**Now we'll do a fight man against man!" Leo said, pointing his katana towards Shredder. But their archenemy just laughed.**

"**As you wish, but I'll win anyway!" he snapped his fingers, and a ninja army behind him obeyed and went to attack. **

**Mikey ran towards Zamir and fought with him meanwhile Leo was fighting against Yoro. The other Turtles, along with Julie and April, faced the army of ninjas. Splinter, on the other hand, was facing Shredder.**

"**I see that you've grown older, but you are still not that bad!" Shredder laughed while he was dodging Splinter's attacks, who was fighting with his staff.**

"**And I see that you're still the same boneheaded Oroku Saki that I knew years ago!" Splinter took him by surprise and hit him on the legs, making him fall down. But Shredder rose quickly and continued attacking, fast as a snake with his sword.**

"**I'm sure that the kind person I once knew is completely gone!" Splinter said**

"**I can assure you on that one!" Shredder answered hitting him on the arms, and blood ran down the rat's arm. Splinter's knees trembled and he almost fell down for the pain. He rose up anyway and jumped to dodge Shredder's deadly attack towards his legs.**

"**I'm still asking myself why you chose the dark side…you were a good man!"**

"**Hah…no one accepted me for who I was…you were my only friend…and then I met Shen…she listened to me!" He dodged Splinter's attack.**

"**Yes, but when I got to know her too, you changed! You became evil without any measure. You entered the Foot Clan! Why go so far?" Shredder laughed:**

"**Because I felt like being at home there. There, I could be myself without anyone judging me. The master of the Foot Clan at that time told me that I had potential, that I would have a future in the clan. I still remember when I told Shen about it…I can't understand why she was so shocked!"**

"**Because she knew what you were doing and that the thing you were doing was completely crazy!" He hit Shredder, making him fall down once again.**

"**And because of that she chose YOU instead of me!" He kicked the staff away and Splinter flipped backwards to dodge another deadly attack.**

"**And years later, you killed her and my daughter! Why couldn't you just leave her alone, why couldn't you just let he go?" Splinter asked taking the staff from the ground.**

"**I was sure that I could make her my queen…her and me, masters of the Foot Clan! But who is not with me is against me!" He managed to cut Splinter one more time on other arm and kicked him in the stomach, making him fly and land hard on the ground. He came closer to Splinter, who was now exhausted and bleeding. He raised his swords to give him the final attack, and hissed as a vicious snake:**

"**You'll now reach her anyway…good bye, Hamato Yoshi!" Mikey saw it and shouted:**

"**Master Splinter! Noo!" He ran fast as lighting, jumping over the ninjas and making a sprint jump and kicked Shredder in the head, who felled down on the ground, dazed. Mikey helped Splinter up.**

"**Are you all right, Master?"**

"**Michelangelo, I…thank you…" He said weakly.**

"**You're welcome! I'll take you to a safe place now!" Shredder rose a little bit up and tried to hit them with a purple ray that came from his hand, but he missed them thanks to Mikey's stealth. They were then sued by some ninjas decided to kill them.**

"**Ehm…Donnie! A little helps please?" He asked. Donnie blocked the ninjas and Mikey hided Splinter a bit far away, and Donnie came to them**

"**Thank you my sons…"**

"**Master, how can we kill those ninjas permanently? They seem like clones that are pooped out of a machine without end!" Mikey said desperately.**

"**You must unite your chis…making a combined attack, you'll defeat many ninjas…"**

"**All right Sensei!" Donnie said. They both ran away and continued fighting, activating their chi. Donnie concentrated deeply…how could they do a combined attack with their chis? In exact what way? He heard a voice that whispered:**

"**Use the staff…" Now he knew! **

"**Mikey! Hold my staff along with me!"**

"**And I have to do it because…why?"**

"**Just shut up and trust me!" Donnie shouted and Mikey obeyed. When he held the staff, he felt a big power came inside him as water.**

"**We'll jump at three! One…two…three!" They jumped up high in the air, and Donnie let go on his staff and made a flip. While he was still in the air, he shouted to the ninjas:**

"**Now you'll see the true power of the staff!" He caught it again and landed brilliant on the ground. When the staff touched the ground, electric waves spread on the ground and hit the ninjas, who remained dozed pretty hard.**

"**Wooow! That was soo cool! We're awesome!" Mikey said satisfied and excited. Donnie turned towards Julie and Leo and April, saying:**

"**Let's now end these ninjas!" They nodded and together, they defeated the ninja army.**

"**We've won over your army, Shredder!"**

"**Don't think it's over now!" Shredder said confident. "Yoro! Zamir!" They took a step forward and went in front of the Turtles e co., ready to fight. April made decided a step forward too.**

"**Guys, I'll fix this!" She walked to Yoro and Zamir.**

"**You'll pay for what you did my father!" April pointing her staff towards Yoro and Zamir. Zamir smiled evilly.**

"**We'll see that, little girl!" Splinter looked at her from his safe place and smiled proud. April had grown to a strong, mature and confident kunoichi. He was very proud of her courage and strength that she showed every fight. She was like a fire that would never disappear in the rain.''**

**Yoro and April ran towards each other, pointing their weapons out. Then their weapons met with a loud 'KLANG!" And April tried to push Yoro against the ground with her weapon, but he pushed her away quickly and she dodged a sword attack. April tried to hit him more times. In the end she managed to, and hit him on the arm. He shouted in pain and laid his hand on the wound. April was hit on her knees and fell down in pain. Yoro took advantage of it trying to hit her, but April did a kata that Donnie had taught her: She grabbed Yoro's legs with her feet, and spinned him down. She rose up, taking Yoro's sword and pointed it towards his throat, but Zamir came to the rescue:**

**He made a shock wave that pushed April away, making her fly into a wall. She had to remain calm in any situation. She thought about Splinter's words during a lesson:**

"**The balance of soul and body is very important, if they unite, it can take out the best of you and save your life, you just have to focus, and take advantage of the situation." April took a deep breath. She had to unite soul and body…got it! She stretched her legs, and jumped, touching the wall with her feet. She took another deep breath and jumped then forwards, holding her staff out in front of her…**

**All went as planned! Zamir was hit hard in the stomach and flew some meters. April flipped and landed delicately with her hands on the ground. Wow! Everyone looked enchanted at her. That was amazing! Donnie ran to her and took her hands.**

"**Let's finish this together, shall we?" He asked smiling warmly. April smiled back, holding his hands tight.**

"**Of course!" Meanwhile, Yoro and Zamir stood up, a little bit dozed. Donnie and April concentrated together, activating and uniting their chis, their souls.**

"**Ready?" Donnie asked. April nodded and they both ran towards Yoro and Zamir. They jumped and the evil men didn't have time to react, and Donnie and April hit them in the head with their staffs. April heard something like glass breaking underneath her. She looked down and saw Yoro and Zamir bodies breaking as if they were made of glass. Their bodies completely disappeared in a flash of light and Donnie and April landed on the ground.**

**They looked at the dust of their bodies, disappear in the wind, and after a second, April hugged her boyfriend tight.**

"**Yippi! We are the best!" Donnie laughed and hugged her back.**

"**You've been so brave April! I'm so proud of you, my love…" He whispered softly. April felt her body becoming warm hearing those words. She loved him so much…**

**Shredder smiled. Soon the Turtles and their friends would've been dead. Yes, maybe his most loyal friends had died, but who said ****he**** would?**

**Julie ran to Splinter to cure him. She knelt in front of him and activated her chi, concentrating and touching Splinter's wounds. **

"**Don't worry master; you'll soon be all right!"**

"**I don't think so!" Shredder hit her on the head. Julie felt her body becoming more mellow and without strength. She soon fell down dozed by the hit. Leo tried to run to them, but a barrier blocked them all. He tried to get through, but it was pointless. How could he save them both?**

**Raph activated his chi and said to Leo:**

"**Let's go and rescue Julie and Splinter!" He nodded and activated his chi, taking Raph's hand. Soon, he felt a wave of power spreading through his body. Together, they ran towards the barrier and broke it for the moment and they continued running towards Shredder.**

**Julie could forceless watch Shredder lifting his swords to kill them both…it was too late now…**

**But then, she suddenly felt Leo's warm and strong arm taking her and Splinter to safety and heard a loud 'KLANG!' It was Raph that blocked Shredder's attack with his sais. Leo let them down on their feet and Julie healed Splinter.**

"**Do you think Raph will do it?" She asked Leo worried.**

"**I'm sure of that!" He said encouraging. Meanwhile, Raph was pushing his sais against Shredder sword with all his strength.**

"**C'mon blade, brake…c'mon stupid blade…c'mon…!" He thought. Then, under the pressure, the blade finally broke into pieces. Shredder lost a bit of balance, but threw then the broken blade away. He was smiling viciously, as if he had still one card to play. But which card?**

**He took something out of behind his armor, a silver sword with a long and very well done red Japanese dragon painted over it. Everyone shivered in terror, knowing which sword it was. It was the sword of Tengu. Julie recognized it and tried to interfere, but another barrier was set and she couldn't pass. Leo said:**

"**Raph can do this, Julie, don't worry. And after all, you would just be killed by Shredder in less than a heartbeat." She nodded and took some steps backwards, hoping in her heart that Raph would survive.**

**Raph ran towards Shredder to attack him. But the evil man dodged brilliantly every attack with his sword. He pushed Raph's sais away with the sword and cut him on the leg. In less than a second, Raph felt an electric shock running through his body, and he shouted in pain. But he didn't give up, and span backwards and then ran fast, not letting Shredder have any time to attack and punched him very hard in the face. Blood ran out and Shredder staggered, putting a hand on his bleeding lips, which was bleeding pretty much.**

"**You little disgusting being…let' see how you can handle these!" He threw some very sharp ninja stars. Raph ran towards him and was cut by them, but didn't stop until he was close to Shredder. He had several deep cuts over his body that were bleeding a lot, but he didn't care, even if it did hurt very much. He kicked Shedder as soon as he reached him and gave him another punch. His fists were now full of Shredders blood dripping down. Shredder punched him too in the face, and Raph spitted out blood, and looked Shredder challenging in the eyes, without any fear.**

"**Tsk…I'm not afraid of you, Shredder!"**

"**Hm…well, then I'll make you fear me!" Raph took his sais while Shredder ran towards him, lifting his sword. They ran one towards each other and their weapons meet, with a 'KLANG!' Raph dodged a mortal attack and continued fighting, and jumped, cutting the armor with his sais, and received many cuts and shock waves, but continued. In the end, he was almost exhausted. Shredder hit his knees and Raph felled down on his knees, and Shredder punched him, making him fly some meters. But he stood up slowly, trembling for all the hit he had taken.**

"**I'll win over you…me and my brothers will defeat you! Haven't you understood it yet?" Raph laughed. Shredder laughed too and hissed:**

"**Pitiful idiot…I'll end your life soon!" Raph ran towards him again to perforate Shredder's armor completely, with his sais. Shredder understood his plan and prepared a powerful punch, waiting for the Turtle to come. When Raph was close enough, he stretched out his fist and Raph couldn't defend himself:**

**Shredder punched him mortally hard in the stomach. The Turtle couldn't scream in pain, even though he felt and horrible, undescrivible pain exploding all over his body. He felt like he was near to puke and suffocate. He coughed out a lot of blood, which dripped down his mouth and Shredder's arm. Raph had widened eyes and was paralyzed of the pain. Shredder took advantage of that and cut him on the arm. He received the electric shock and screamed horribly, and the blood in his brother's and friend's veins froze to ice. Shredder created a barrier. What could they do now?**

**Shredder smiled satisfied.**

"**See? You shouldn't have underestimated me, now you'll die…" No! Julie couldn't just stand there and watch Raph die! She didn't care if there was a barrier blocking her way, and would've done everything in her power to save him and have him back by her side, everything…her chi medallion started glowing bright, and she started running towards the barrier and Raph. Leo and the others tried to stop her.**

"**Julie! No! Don't go!" But she didn't want to listen. She liked Raph a lot, maybe too much. But she wanted him by her side again, with his jokes, his strong character that she always had admired since childhood. She was sure of one thing: She would've saved him, because he meant so much for her…**

**The chi broke the barrier and Julie continued running towards them…Shredder lifted his sword…no! She had to be faster, or it would've been too late...too late…**

**With tears in her eyes, she shouted loud:**

"**RAPH! NOOO!" Exactly in the moment in which Shredder was cutting Raph, giving him the final attack, she jumped in front of him and closed her eyes, thinking:**

"**Raph…DON'T DIE!" **

**A 'SLASH!" Echoed in the silent air. Blood scattered out, and Raph watched everything completely speechless and paralyzed of shock. He was in state of shock, because Julie had been stabbed by Shredder.**

**The blood had scattered on Raph too, and Julie was still standing, with her mouth open, as if she meant to scream, but not a sound had left her mouth and her eyes were big and teary, almost empty.**

**The pain from the wound was like a burning, violent fire which divorced Julie's soul and body without mercy. She felt her strength leaving her…**

**Leo had shouted like crazy:**

"**JULIE! NOOOO!" He had run towards her with a destroyed heart, hoping that all this was just a dream, even if he knew it wasn't. When he came to her, Julie fell in his arms. Leo fell down to, by Raph's side.**

"**Leo…Leo…" She whispered without air in her lungs. Leo held her tightly close to him, crying.**

"**No….Julie no!...don't leave me…be strong…" He took of his belt and pressed it on the deep and heavy bleeding wound on the stomach, to stop it from bleeding.**

"**Leo…it hurts…it hurts so much…" Julie whispered with no air in her lungs and empty eyes.**

"**Shhhh…." She felt his warm and bitter tears falling on her face.**

"**YOU!" Donnie shouted, trying to hit Shredder, but he just jumped away on a roof, watching the whole scene with a giggle. April had put her hands on her mouth with desperate, shocked and teary eyes. **

**Julie rested her head on Leo's chest, who couldn't speak because of the tears. No, this couldn't be their future, it couldn't end like this! He remembered Tsuki's words one year ago very well…then why had this happened?**

"**Leo…I will die, won't I?" His eyes widened**

"**No…no Julie, you won't die!..." He said encouraging, but felt his heart broke in million pieces, saying those words.**

"**But if I died, what will happen to you?" She whispered worried.**

"**Surely I would never be myself again. I you would die, a part of myself would die too. I would die too, in my soul." Julie felt how her soul was slowly leaving her body…no! She had to stay!**

"**You know what Leo…if I'm really going to die soon; it's not that bad dying like this. Being in your warm arms, seeing and talking to you one last time, hearing your voice that slowly whispers that you love me…" She laid a hand on his cheek to weep the tears away.**

"**It's better than any last thing in the world. I'm glad that I could kiss you one last time, and feel the sweet taste of your lips before living this world…" She closed her eyes as if she was remembering something beautiful. Then slowly opened them again.**

"**But I want to live! I don't want to die yet, but I feel it…I feel that my body can't do it anymore. But…I want to save this world, I want it to return to the light, so I'll give it mine…" A small, glowing white sphere came out of her chi medallion.**

"**I want to give it a shimmer of hope. I want to warm everyone with the love I feel for you, I want them to feel the warmth and happiness…that happiness that has enriched me will now enrich them. I beg you Leo and everybody bring the world the hope of a better future…" They all nodded with tears in their eyes.**

"**Raph…" Raph trembled hearing her weak voice, and took her desperately in his arms.**

"**Julie, I…I…"**

"**Shhh…don't say anything. Raph, be strong. I'll be with you too. I've always been with you. Never forget me, and continue fighting for those you love. I've always trusted you, I always knew that there was something good in your soul, I'll always keep you in my heart, never forget that…"**

"**Never…we'll save you, and you will survive…I promise…" He said laying his forehead on hers. She caressed his cheek and closed her eyes. Raph could feel her heartbeat becoming slower and slower…**

**Splinter took her in his arms while Raph was still looking down at the ground.**

"**I'll do my best to cure her. My sons, this is the final, ultimate battle against Shredder. You must fight with all your powers. I believe in you, and I am and will always be proud of you. Good luck!" The Turtles nodded. The light that Julie had left to Leo called the katana to itself, and the sphere wrapped them both, and they melted into one, big long, delicate and beautiful and silvered katana. It had a pearl-white line running through the blade, and a blue Japanese dragon decorated it. It was the Sword of The Blue Dragon.**

**Leo took it and felt a warm, soft wave that warmed his whole body. It was Julie's love. All her love was inside the blade lame. He could hear heartbeats too. It was Julie's pure and strong heart…he activated his chi. He would never give up. He would give his life, to finish what he and his brothers and friends had started. He would've brought the world a last shimmer of hope.**

**Raph had remained still on his knees, staring empty at the ground. He couldn't believe it. It was like a nightmare, but it was real. Julie had given her life for him despite all the stupid things he had done to her. She had forgiven him and now Shredder had almost killed her…he felt a fire growing inside him, inside his soul and body. It was a mix of anger, fury, revenge, sadness, love…it was an enormous and very powerful fire…**

**The fire came out his chi medallion and wrapped his body, making him glow bright and strong. Shredder would've paid for this. The others were watching him speechless and with big, enchanted eyes.**

"**What's with you, Turtle?" Shredder asked, jumping back to them, walking towards him and stopping some meters behind him. "Have you lost your words?" He said giggling viciously.**

**Raph rose slowly up without saying a word. Splinter, that was hidden some meters away with Julie, was watching the whole scene and gasped, surprised as he ever had been in his life:**

"**The Fire of the Phoenix…" There was a moment of silence, and then Raph said with a furious and anger full voice:**

"**You damn bastard…" He turned around towards Shredder, with a furious fire in his eyes, which left Shredder speechless too.**

"**You'll pay with your disgusting life for what you did Julie…" The others stood in a line along with him.**

"**We'll send you to Hell once and for all!" A fire formed in his hands and shot an enormous, powerful fire ray that swept Shredder away, while he was screaming in pain. When the smoke of the fire disappeared, Shredder was laying down almost unconscious and without any strength. Raph took deep breaths. He felt a lot better now!**

"**Wow Raph! That was completely AMAZING!" Mikey said with big, excited eyes. "How did you do that?"**

"**Honestly, I don't now…" He said looking at his hands. The fire had disappeared now, but he was sure it had to do with his emotions that had become very powerful.**

"**C'mon guys! Let's save this world and eliminate Shredder once and for all! Let's gather our chis and bring hope to the world!" They all nodded and activated their chis, making them more powerful as they could. The aura of their chi appeared around their bodies, making them glow, while Shredder was trying to get up.**

"**At my three guys! We can do it! Remember: We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" They all nodded and started to run towards Shredder. He felt their aura. It was impossible that their power had grown so strong in such short time! Without any time for him to react, they all jumped and lifted their weapons, while Leo was shouting:**

"**SHREDDER! DISAPPEAR FROM THIS WORLD AND DO NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" And in the end, they all hit him with all their strength and power. Shredder shouted:**

"**NO! YOU WILL ****NEVER ****DEFEAT ME! NEVEEEEEERRR…." There was a loud 'KRACK!' Of glass breaking, and Shredder's body was breaking as glass. Then, Shredder screamed in pain, and was disintegrated:**

"**AAAAAAAH!" The body was reduced to dust and there was a big explosion of light. Everybody, except for Julie and Splinter, were swept away by the impact and they fell down on the ground, completely exhausted.**

**There was a long, dead silence over the almost destroyed and grey plaza. A fog laid over the silent place. Splinter had protected and cured Julie as best as he could. Soon her time on earth would end. Leo and the others woke up, and Splinter ran to help them while Leo ran to Julie together with Raph. Leo took her in his arms.**

"**Julie…are you all right?"**

"**Leo? Are you alive? I'm so happy…so happy to see you! It means that you've won?"**

"**Yes, we've killed Shredder. He's been disintegrated forever!" He said holding her closer to him, hearing her slow and weak breathing.**

"**I'm so glad to hear you say that! It makes me happy…" Julie sighed, caressing Leo's chest as if it would disappear forever, as if she would never feel his skin against hers again…in fact, she felt like she was getting worse more than better. It was a clear fact now.**

"**Leo, I…must…talk to Raphael…" His eyes widened with surprise.**

"**But…"**

"**Go and help the others, it…it won't take long…" Leo nodded and laid Julie in Raph's arms. Raph was still shocked. Seeing her in those conditions destroyed his soul and heart more than his body was. Her skin was no longer warm, but cold as ice and her eyes were not sparkling anymore. A beautiful flower was slowly fading away forever…her heart was beating slower and slower…**

"**You won't for hell sake die in my arms, understood? HELL NEVER!" He said furiously, with tears streaming down his cheeks like rain. He couldn't stop them anymore. Julie looked at him with a weak eyes, but smiled warm and softly.**

"**You've always been so angry Raph…I just want you to be happy. I'll probably die soon, so I wanted to give you one last gift…come closer…" Raph did as she said and came closer. Julie came slowly closer too, and then, kissed Raph softly. It was a warm, lovefull kiss. Raph remained surprised by that amazing, deep kiss.**

"**W…why did you do that?" He gasped speechless. Leo had seen it a bit far away, but wasn't angry at all. Julie was pure and kind…**

**Julie came closer so just Raph could hear what she was going to say:**

"**I know that you're Nightwatcher…and I know that you love me…I didn't want you to be sad, I just want you to be happy…a sweet but bitter goodbye…"**

"**Julie…" He whispered. Leo ran to them after helping Splinter with the others. Julie said them and said with a weak voice:**

"**Leo…" He took her in his arms. He didn't care if he got dirty of all the blood anymore.**

"**I love you…" She whispered softly to him.**

"**Julie! Don't leave me now! Be strong!" Julie smiled once again and Leo held her tightly close to him. He felt her weak and light heartbeat close to his…Julie heard his heart beat too. **

**Despite all, she was happy. She closed her eyes…**

**In that precise moment, a portal appeared and healers from the Ninja Tribunal's dimension came out of it. They had been called by Splinter. They laid Julie on a small hospital bed and lifted it up.**

"**Will she survive?" Donnie asked with teary eyes and a node in his throat because of the sadness.**

"**Yes." One of the healers said. "But if two more minutes had passed, she would be dead. She needs to be healed as soon as possible." Leo held her hand tightly, and they all went to the Ninja Tribunal's dimension, to be healed from the terrible, final battle. Now, they had finally won against the darkness. Shredder was gone. Forever.**

**A/N: And finally I finished this chapter! This was 30 pages on my notebook, this took A WHILE to translate, so hope you enjoyed it! ^^ And for those who asked about Kuri's secret identity, you'll get to know it in the next chapter, which I think will be the last one for this story! AAAARGH! Has time gone so fast? Omg…I maybe exaggerated when I said there were five chapters left…hehe, sorry XDD But don't worry folks, there's still the fourth and last book of the saga, The Light Of Memories! Well, that's all for this chapter! Thank you for reading and see you soon!**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


	18. Dawn Of A New Adventure

**CHAPTER 17: DAWN OF A NEW ADVENTURE.**

**Soon after the Turtles arrived to the Ninja Tribunal's castle, the healers took Julie in the hospital section of the castle, along with all the others who needed to be healed too, but it took of course longer time for Julie.**

**They all waited with impatience outside her hospital room, to get some news from the healer. It took all day until almost midnight, and everyone had gone to bed except for Leo, that had remained seated on the bench alone. If Julie had survived the healing, he knew what to do. Splinter walked out of the room and went to Leo.**

"**I have received a message from the healer, he says that Julie is good now and can see you all tomorrow. You can go to bed now, my son." He actually wanted to stay longer, but decided to go to bed anyway.**

**The next day they all went to see her, all very, very happy that she had survived. Since Leo wanted to be completely alone with Julie, he went to talk with the Ninja Tribunal about something very important. In the end, everyone had seen her and Leo knocked on the door, a little bit nervous. He heard Julie's voice say:**

"**Come in!" He came in and closed the door.**

**He saw her sitting on the bed with the back against the wall. She had bandage around her stomach, and she was dressed in a simple nightgown. When Julie saw him, she smiled joyfully and with happy, warm and sparkling eyes.**

"**Leo!" He smiled back and ran to her and hugged her tight while sitting on the bed. He was so, so happy to see her alive.**

"**Ouch…careful…" She laughed.**

"**Sorry…" He said letting her go and taking her hands instead. Last time he had held them, they were ice-cold. But now, they were warm and soft.**

"**How are you?" Leo asked her.**

"**Good…I was exhausted, but now I feel much better!" She said smiling radiantly and laughing. But then she remembered something and her smile disappeared.**

"**Leo…I…"**

"**What? Has something happen?"**

"**It's just that…I…when I kissed Raph, I…"**

"**Shhh….don't worry, I understand and I'm not angry with you." Julie sighed relieved.**

"**I love you so much…" She said softly, hugging him.**

"**Ehm…Julie…" He was ready. He took all the courage he had in his heart and soul, and spoke:**

"**I…" She looked at him with glittering, exited and curious eyes.**

"**You know that I've always loved you and that I want to be with you forever."**

"**Me too Leo…I want to be with you, that's all I want in life." Leo nodded and continued:**

"**That's why I want to be with you forever Julie, I want to have you by side everyday…I want to wake up in the morning and see your beautiful smile, and have the knowledge that we'll always be together, and trust each other no matter what happens…so…Julie…" He took out a small black and cute box and opened it. Inside, there was a golden ring with a purple, breathtaking beautiful orchid. Julie held her breath, with her heart beating hard in her chest.**

"**Would you marry me?" **

**There was a delicate silence, and Julie didn't know if she should laugh or cry of happiness. She laughed while tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was so happy! And it wasn't a dream!**

"**Y…yes! Yes! Yes!" Julie hugged him tight, crying of happiness. He smiled and put the ring on her finger. She couldn't describe her joy. It was immense.**

"**But…how will we do? It won't be easy…" She said a bit worried. Leo smiled and cuddled down in her bed, and then said calming:**

"**I've talked with the Ninja Tribunal. They have given me an amulet that can transform me into human once á month. I'll be human a whole year so I'll get to know your family without making them scream horrified over my looks. I'll be human for the wedding day too." Julie nodded and then hugged him tight, resting her head on his chest. She didn't know how the future would be now. The only thing she knew was that she and Leo could finally be together.**

**After a week, Julie could finally return home, after that her family had visited her too. A funny thing was that it was April's 18****th**** birthday the same day Julie came home. In fact, they all went to the Turtles lair to celebrate, after being at Julie's home. When they came in the lair, April said happy:**

"**I'm finally 18 today! I'm so happy! I never thought I would live enough to come to this day, but here I am, healthy and alive!"**

"**And happy and grateful of that. Happy birthday, April…" Donnie said sweetly, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her quickly. April was happy but at the same time disappointed of that kiss. Why did he just kiss her lightly like that? She wanted more…**

**April suddenly pulled him hard close to her and kissed him with such a big and burning passion that Donnie remained shocked.**

"**April! Not in front of everyone!" He said shy, blushing heavily as a red pepper and looked around at his giggling friends and brothers. April shook her head, giggling evilly and raising an eyebrow, and said:**

"**Dah, come here, brainhead!" She pulled him close again and kissed him with passionately again and dragged him in his room and locked the door. They all looked astonished at the door.**

"**Wohooo! April seems to be in a very good mood!" Mikey laughed. They all bursted out n laughter and Julie added:**

"**Well, they hadn't got so much time together, it's pretty obvious that April wants some time alone with him!" She sat down on the sofa and talked with everyone about everything.**

**Some time passed, and Kirby came with a big chocolate cake, but there was no sign of Donnie and April.**

"**If they don't come out of the room in two minutes, I'll eat their piece of cake!" Mikey declared pointing his finger up. Raph rubbed his head affectionately and said:**

"**Funny Mikey!" Julie felt serene. It was fun seeing Raph smile again, and she said it to him:**

"**It's fun to see you smile again, Raph."**

"**Really? Then I'll do it more often!" He said jokefully. Finally, the door to Donnie's rom opened and April walked cheerfully out of the room, and after some seconds, Donnie came out walking as if he was dozed and sat down by Julie's side, smiling like a moron. Julie laughed at his dumb face.**

"**So…how did it go?" Donnie turned towards her and said:**

"**Good. We did just kiss of course, but…holy cow!" He said with a dreamy and idiot-like voice. She laughed again, and then all sang happy birthday to April, who blew all the candles in one breath and then she opened her presents and ate cake and other delicious things. When the whole family, Kirby and April were sitting by the table, Leo looked at Julie and she understood. It was time to tell. She asked for attention:**

"**Ehm…excuse me for a second…" Everyone turned their head towards her and Leo, and stood up and took her hand.**

"**There is something important I and Leo wanted to tell you…" They nodded and Leo continued:**

"**The thing is…Julie and me are getting married." Everyone in the dining room gasped surprised for some seconds, and then ran to them and hugged them tightly, congratulating them. Julie was relieved. She had been a little bit scared about how they would've reacted, but they were happy. They sat down again and Leo continued:**

"**The Ninja Tribunal has given me an amulet that makes me transform into human once a month and I'll be human for a whole year so I can get to know Julie's family and will be human for the day of the marriage too, also we'll get married some time after we've turned 18."**

**Splinter looked proudly at them. He was so happy that all his sons had grown up and matured with the years. He looked at the photo of Shen and Miwa on one of the shelves and smiled at it with a little bit teary eyes. He knew Shen would've loved to live this moment, but he was sure she and Miwa were watching over them from above, proud too of all of them.**

**The same day, they went to the Ninja Tribunal's dimension to celebrate their victory, and Splinter called Leo and Julie to talk to them private. When they were alone in one room, he said:**

"**What you said at the lair reminded me of something very important…when I was in the Underworlds' dimension; Shen took me to her and Miwa to the safe dimension between Heaven and the Eternal Darkness and transformed me into human. There, I met another little girl, who looked a lot like you. When it was time for me to go, she said to me "Say hello to Mom and Dad from me." I was a bit confused, not knowing who her parents were. She whispered the names to me, and I remained speechless of surprise…" Leo and Julie looked nervously at their master, impatience to know the rest of the story.**

"**The thing is…your daughter says hello." **

**There was a long, dead minute of silence. Leo and Julie looked at each other with big, surprised and widened eyes. Had they heard right?**

"**Also, my daughter and…" She pointed her thumb at Leo, who was slight behind her. Splinter nodded. Julie looked at Leo with joyfull, sparkling eyes.**

"**But…it's FANTASTIC!" She shouted jumping and hugging him tight. "It's amazing! This means that maybe we'll have a happy future…that we'll be a family!" She said with and exited voice.**

"**I know, I can't wait either!" Leo said with a warm voice and caressing her cheek.**

**Some minutes later, Julie saw that Raph was out on the balcony and walked out to him**

**Raph was outside and looked at the sun, which was going slowly down. It was late in the evening now. So…Julie knew also everything. He sighed tiredly. He knew he would never have a chance with her now.**

"**Are you going to stand there all night?" He turned around. It was Julie.**

"**No…it's just…I wanted to be a little by myself…" She walked to him, watching the sky.**

"**Look Raph…I'm sorry…"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I don't feel the same you feel for me…" She looked sadly at him.**

"**No! I'm the one who should say sorry! I was so angry that I hurt you so much that I ran away as a coward, not being there to protect you when you needed…I've been a complete idiot!"**

"**No Raph! You're absolutely not a coward, you're brave and strong! You did never give up in the battles we had, and you always listened to me and comforted me. You've helped me to grow up and I'm grateful for that. I'll always be by your side, as your friend, because you can trust me!" She smiled and hugged him. Raph blushed heavily but hugged her back.**

"**I'll do it too. I'll continue being by your side, I'll always be there for you…" He whispered softly. Raph then jumped on the edge of the balcony and turned towards her:**

"**There will be a fireworks show in the castle courtyard; you'll go to see them, won't you?"**

"**Of course! But I think I'll use the stairs to get downstairs, instead of a balcony edge." Raph shook his head:**

"**No, the balcony is the best way!"**

"**Sure!" He was almost jumping down, when he suddenly stopped, as if he had forgotten something. He ran towards Julie, and she closed her eyes, a little bit nervous. What did he want to do? She felt Raph pulling her closer, and then he…kissed her cheek and whispered:**

"**I almost forgot…thanks for the kiss!" Julie busted out in laughter and Raph jumped on the edge again.**

"**See you around, Nightwatcher!" She said making the captain greeting gesture with her hand. Raph winked at her and jumped down. Julie touched her cheek, and blushed a little bit. Then she walked downstairs, to entrance, where Leo was fixing his katanas. Julie had a joekfully malicious idea. She walked to him and asked:**

"**Hi! What are you doing?"**

"**I'm sharpening my katanas; I'm done with it now!" He said satisfied while he was putting the back the katanas in the folders. When he had put them in, Julie took him by surprise and took them from him. He looked strange at her and said calmly:**

"**Julie, could I get them back please?" Julie giggled evilly and raised her eyebrow in a challenging way, and said with a jokefully malicious voice:**

"**I will, Mr. Leonardo, but only, if you give me a kiss!" He understood that it was just a joke, and said in the same tone á la affair.**

"**So you put it this way, Ms. Johnson…" He said while both of them were walking towards each other.**

"**Yes. Or this, or nothing."**

"**So you really like my kisses…"**

"**I adore them…"**

"**Well, if it is like this, then I'll be forced to accept…"**

"**So…deal?" They were now in front of each other. Leo pulled her closer to him and whispered decided:**

"**Deal…" He kissed her with such and intensity that Julie dropped his katanas on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately back. After the kiss, she took the katanas from the ground and gave them back to him.**

"**Here are your katanas, Mr. Leonardo…" He took them and laid them back on the ground and said:**

"**I'm afraid the katanas will have to wait, because I have something better here with me now…" Julie chuckled while Leo dragged her close to him and she caressed his chest. He leaned for another kiss…**

"**Guys, you can kiss another time! The fireworks are ready!" Mikey said interrupting them, calling from the entrance of the castle. They both laughed and walked outside, were the others were waiting for them. There was a beautiful panorama, with the sun which was going down, and all the fireworks were placed in a line, ready to be switched on. April rested her head on Donnie's shoulder, and he whispered sweetly:**

"**I love you April…" She looked up with eyes glittering of joy. It had been the best birthday of her life: she was still alive and had a thing worth living for. Now she wanted to meet every day for how it was, and everything thanks to him.**

"**I love you too, more than you can imagine…" She kissed him with love while Donnie held her closer to him. When they switched on the fireworks, the whole sky was swept by an explosion of thousands of fantastic colors and patterns. It was like being in a painting. Julie looked at the fireworks with Leo. She was so happy!**

"**It's beautiful…" Leo whispered.**

"**Yes…" Julie answered, taking Leo's hand and holding it joyfully. She thought that yes, maybe there would've been many other difficulties, but at the same time she knew that there would've been beautiful and amazing moments filled with joy as well. Julie knew that's why she was peaceful. Because she knew that whatever would've happen in the future, she, the Turtles, Splinter, April and her family would face it. Together.**

**THE END!**

**A/N AND SOUNDTRACK LIST: FINALLY! TMNT NIGHTFALL IS OVER! Wow, how could ever imagine I would get this far? OMG I'm so excited to publish the fourth and last book, TMNT and the Light of Memories. That one will be the last of the saga! But anyway, I want to thank EVERYONE AND EACH OF YOU THAT READ THIS STORY, thank you! A big virtual hug and tons of cookies to you! Thank you for every single review and comment, because they are SOO precious to me, I mean it! Whenever you feel like, just leave a comment, because I ALWAYS answer, I promise! ;D Writing this story for you (or proper said translating) has been an enormous pleasure since this is my fav fic of all! What is your fav by now? I really want to know ^^ I'll see when I'll publish next story, it depends on how much free time I have, but I'll do it soon, don't worry! Here's the soundtrack of the book:**

**BoA – Implode**

**Nickelback – Trying Not To Love You**

**Ayumi Hamasaki – Dearest (Kiikyo's Death Theme)**

**Sailor Moon OST – Princess Serenity Death Theme**

**Tiziano Ferro – Ti Scatteró Una Foto**

**BoA - Be With You**

**Nek – Lascia Che Io Sia (Let Me Be The One)**

**Again, thank you very very very much for everything! I really love you all! See you soon in the last, amazing, romantic and final chapter of the TMNT Next Dimension-Saga: ****TMNT And The Light Of Memories****!**

**Hugs and cookies, your**

**-Sushi :D**


End file.
